The Moon Chronicles
by Soulfirestory
Summary: Moon is chosen to be one of the three keyblade bearers. At the same time she has to face the greatest force of all havoc, her father's side of the family. Let the soul sword burn...
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: The Three Man Cells**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts. You can imagine the characters clothing. I am too lazy to do the clothing description.

Mizuru dresses up and wears her ninja headband she received yesterday. The headband is a symbol of an official ninja. She is now an official genin. She sits at the dinner table as usual to eat breakfast cooked by her mother.

"Hinata! I'm back!" her dad yells to her mom as he enters the house.

Mizuru's dad hugs Hinata and ruffles Mizuru's hair.

"Hey, I just got my hair tidy and you have to mess it up," Mizuru says to her dad.

"I'm sorry Mizuru, I am also sorry that I can't make it to your exam finals in time. But I will escort you to graduation today."

"Yay!" Mizuru smiles to her dad.

Mizuru posses both the Byakugan and Kyuubi. She has the eyes from her mother and the fox marks from her father. Mizuru's personality is exactly like Naruto's personality.

"Quickly, eat your breakfast. It's almost time already," Naruto says.

Mizuru understands so she eats quickly.

As Naruto promises, he escorts Mizuru to school. On the way, he meets Sasuke and his daughter, Ayame.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other. In a flash, both men's kunai meet.

"How immature. They're at it again," Mizuru crosses her arms behind her head.

"What are you up to again, you clumsy idiot? You're the hokage and a father now," Sasuke says.

"I am just testing your skills to see if they are in top shape. A hokage needs to have fun sometimes. You are the same as me. As a father you are still holding up duels," Naruto says.

When Naruto and Sasuke each look at where his daughter is standing, each of their daughter is not there.

"Come back, you!" Naruto and Sasuke say to their daughters.

Meanwhile, Ayame and Mizuru walk on ignoring their father's duels.

"Tch. Whatever," Ayame says.

"Let's go and become genins!" Mizuru says. She runs toward the academy cheerfully. Ayame follows her.

_Meanwhile…_

Moon kneels in front of her mother's grave. She ties her headband behind her head tightly.

"Moon, it's time," Daisy, her older sister says.

"Let's go!"

_Back to Ayame and Mizuru…_

Ayame and Mizuru open the door to their classroom. It seems that the ceremony has not start yet. Their instructor, a female ninja, Wendy Sensei comes in right after they take their seats.

"From now on, you are now genins. Don't relax yet. Genins are just low level ninjas. You still have a long way to go. You will all be assigned to be in groups of three under a jounin instructor. I will call your names by threes and the team number. Team 1, Ryu, Tom, Okwonkwo Kustafa."

There are no complaints between them.

"Team 2, Kyle, Anita, Kate,"

"Yay! Kyle!" Kate and Anita hug Kyle.

"My group is not bad," Kyle says.

"Team 3, Zeke, Onikwa and Nova."

"Okay…." Nova says hesitantly.

"I can't believe I am in the same group as Zeke!" Onikwa says irritatingly and makes a loud sound of discontent.

"Sagin' Bagin," Zeke laughs. He gave Zack hi-fives. Those words are meant to insult girls, saying that they have huge bottoms. Zack and Zeke do that often which makes them hated by teachers, especially, female teachers.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU TRASH MOUTH?!" Onikwa jumps Zeke. Zeke avoids her hits and falls on the floor.

"What a mess," Nova sighs.

"SETTLE DOWN!"

None of the students heard her voice. Wendy Sensei is starting to lose her breath and walks out of the classroom. Moon notices this jumps on the table she is sitting at.

"EVERYONE! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU ARE GIVING THE TEACHER A HEART ATTACK? HOW OLD ARE YOU? YOU ARE—

Zack throws a rock at Moon's mouth but Mizuru catches the rock in time.

"A ninja has to be alert around any surroundings," Mizuru says.

"I know that. Thanks though," Moon replies.

Most of Moon's classmates listened to Moon's words. She is right. Classmates who are laughing stops laughing at Zeke and Onikwa's quarrels. The other classmates who does not care about the quarrels also listened to Moon.

"That's funny though. It's more funnier to see Wendy Sensei have a heart attack," Zeke says.

All the classmates except Zack stare at Zeke. "Well. It is."

_In a conference room inside the Hokage Mansion…_

The jounin instructors who are going to pick up their genin students in the classroom soon, gathers around the Hokage to look at the orb left by the third. The orb allows users to see what is happening somewhere else at the same time.

"Scientific studies showed that the advanced bloodline genes are parallel to each other. No child can have both advanced bloodlines except when an extreme danger is coming as the prophecy says," an intelligence agency worker says.

"Yes, I heard of that from Granny Tsunade. The combination of advanced bloodlines are to prepare us for that future danger. Soon the keyblade bearer will reveal himself or herself. For now I want to concentrate on this year's graduates," Naruto laughs. "That's Mizuru, Moon and Ayame."

"Sky, you're going to have a lot of fun," Jumhoor Sensei says.

"Yeah, I know."

_Back in the classroom…_

Emanuel Sensei enters the classroom. Emanuel can be mean to whoever is starting trouble so the Jounins put him in charge of the lousy graduates. Everyone became quiet including Zeke and Zack.

Emanuel looks around and smiles. He continues to read on the names.

"Team 4, Sonja, Suzy, Shirley."

The three girls scream in satisfaction and hug each other. They are friends and they can be in the same group.

"Arrggg! I can't believe this!" Onikwa shouts.

"They're unbelievably lucky to have all best friends in the same group," Ayame drops her head.

Mizuru, Moon and Ayame continue to wait for their names to be called. Each of them hope to be in the same group.

"Team 8. Uzumaki Mizuru—

"Yes Sir!"

"Acruwando Yoshiko, Chang Moon."

Moon and Ayame frowns. Moon feels sorry and Ayame feels at loss. Mizuru turns around.

"Ayame—

"I guess we will go our separate ways. I know this will happen. My dad told me about the teams based on score arrangement. One of us: you, me or Nova will become this year's number one rookie. The three of our scores are almost tied, so we will not be in the same team. Tell Moon to not feel sorry. You should not feel sad either," Ayame puts her hand on Mizuru's shoulder in assurance. She turns to Moon's direction and shouts, "You better improve, you clumsy idiot! We will meet again. I will become stronger by then."

Moon smiles, "Yeah, I got it. I will become stronger. Stronger than you. Make sure you don't get over confident."

Suddenly Moon is being pulled backwards. Moon quickly balances herself and assaults the person who pulled her backwards. She quickly trips him and the male student falls on the ground.

"Not that easy this time, Kustafa," Moon smiles confidently.

"Looks like she has everything under control," Ayame says to herself.

"What a nuisance. I really dislike his ways of flirting…" Mizuru says to Ayame.

Ayame ignores Mizuru's rant.

"Kustafa, if you do that again, I will have you leave the room," Emanuel Sensei says.

"I'm sorry Emanuel Sensei." Kustafa secretly has a crush on Moon.

"Team 9, Uchiha Ayame, Asoiyh Sara, Brittanica Zack."

"Don't drag us down, useless pervert," Ayame snorts at Zack.

"Shut up, Ayame. I won't have mercy even though you are a girl."

"Why Zack? I don't want to be in the same group as Zack. He creates troubles for everyone," Sara says.

"These are assigned according to your final exam scores. If you dislike your members, I am sorry but you have to deal with it. Stay here and wait for your jounin instructor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sky Sensei

Sky Sensei is the first jounin instructor who arrives the classroom.

"Team 8, follow me," Sky Sensei says.

"WHAT? No way!" Moon is shocked.

"This is going to be boring," Mizuru says.

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU ARE NOT STRUGGLING IN TRANSFORMATION NOR REPLICATION AT ALL!" Moon stands up and yells at Mizuru.

"Moon! Redeem yourself!"

Moon takes a deep breath and walks out of the classroom. Sky Sensei follows her. He is followed by Yoshiko and Mizuru.

Mizuru suddenly remembers that Moon is dead last in Sky Sensei's class. Mizuru runs next to Moon when the group is looking for a roof to sit down at. "I'm sorry. Cheer up. You've always been one of the best. You just have problems remembering some longer procedure hand signs and manipulating chakra, but you have hard work to make up for it. Your stealth is the best in this school. My techniques are not much for stealth."

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have burst at you like that. Thank you, Mizuru."

"Friends?" Mizuru extends her hand.

Moon receives it and shakes it.

"Hey, how come I am always left out? Moon, don't feel bad. I'm also not good very good at Ninjutsu nowadays either," Yoshiko says. Yoshiko walks toward them and put her hand on their hand.

"I like this team. From now on we are Team 8!"

"Mizuru, Moon, Yoshiko why are the three of you standing there? Get going!"

The trio climbs up to the roof. Team 8 and Sky Sensei sit down.

"I have been your teacher for four years in the academy. I already know your names but I never asked about your goals after you become an official ninja or new hobbies. Let's start today. Yoshiko, you go first," Sky Sensei says.

"My goal is to be happy and rich. I want to earn money by doing tons of missions! That is my goal as an official ninja. My hobbies are the same, I like to go shopping."

"Moon, it's your turn."

"My goal is to be Hokage! To prove to the whole village that I am great!" Suddenly her expression turns from cheerful to melancholy. Moon clenches her fist tightly. Her face darkens. She remembers the bloody past she has. "I will also avenge my mom's side of the family, be like Naruto and make positive differences in society."

There is a silent moment.

"I am impressed. But I am also worried that she will get too involved with revenge that she will lose herself," Sky Sensei thought. "Mizuru."

"My goal is to become Hokage! I know that a person has to go through a lot of ups and downs to become Hokage. My father is great," Mizuru takes a deep breath.

"He faced many dislikes from others but he fought to have everyone acknowledge him! Regarding being the number one rookie, this is merely a child's play in front of my father's eyes. A hokage requires skills such as the muscle and the mind. These characteristics enable a hokage to maintain order in the land. I am going to live up to his name."

"No, I'm going to be hokage!" Moon shouts.

"No, I am!"

"Do you have what it takes?"

Mizuru and Moon fights. Their fights look like a cartoon version where smoke surrounds them and a lot of beating going on.

"They're at it again," Yoshiko sighs.

"I am glad to have a nice team of genins along my side," Sky Sensei grins. "Tomorrow is survival training."

Moon and Mizuru stop their quarrel. Both Mizuru and Moon has bruises on their faces.

"Don't eat. If you do you will end up vomiting. Have a nice day and class dismissed," Sky Sensei continues to grin.

A/N: I swear, if the jounin instructors are late, Zeke and Zack will pull pranks on everyone except the prodigies and cause everyone misery.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter Three

The Unbreakable Sensei

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_She closes her eyes as she falls in freefall. She feels as if her chest forms a tumor. Suddenly a force slows her fall a little. She begins to relax and the clog on her chest loosen. She opens her eyes and sees a platform below her. The platform depicts a dashing boy with brunette spiky hair holding a giant key. There are circles around him with an individual in each of them. There is a beautiful girl in one of them, another pretty boy with silver hair, a mouse, a duck and a dog. _

_"Who are they?"_

_The invisible force lands Moon on the platform on her feet nicely._

_"Brave young warrior. Your adventure will start soon," a voice out of nowhere speaks._

_"Who are you?" Moon looks around again._

_The speaker ignores her question and continues. "Power lies within you. It depends on you to unlock it. Can you do it?"_

_Two swords appear in the air. The sword on the left looks like the same giant key the brunette boy is holding; the sword on the right looks unique, it has patterns engraved on it. The handle shapes like a blue starfish and the &lade looks extremely sharp. The pattern on the blade looks like snow mountain caps. _

_The blades merges together abruptly. Moon can see their projectiles. As the blades merge an extremely bright light blinds her. Moon has to cover her eyes with her arms to prevent blindness._

Moon bounces up from her bed. She sees the sun which is in the direction of the light in her dream. "Oh, it's morning."

Moon gets off her bed and wears her slippers. The dream quickly passes her mind.

"What was that all about?

Moon arrives at the training ground. Soon Mizuru and Yoshiko arrives and waited for half an hour. The Sensei finally arrives with a bag and two bells.

"You're late!" Mizuru and Yoshiko claim together.

"Well, I thought one of you is going to be late so I decided to relax for half an hour," Sky Sensei says.

A wrinkle forms on Moon's forehead.

"Well, let's get on with survival training," Sky held the two bells. "I am sure you are familiar with this ritual. This is in fact another genin exam. Your objective is to take the bells from me. There are only two bells, one for each person. That means one of you is going to be tied to a log and watch the other two eat. It could be any of you. Come at me like you are going to kill me. If you don't you will never get the bells." Sky Sensei takes out an alarm clock. "You three have until noon," Sky Sensei places the bag next to the alarm clock and ties the bell to his side. "Before I start, I must tell you. Only 33 percent of the graduates managed to pass," he smiles. "Start!" Sky Sensei disappears in a smoke.

The three genins hide themselves and began to search. Everyone did not team up because there are only two bells. They quickly located their target.

"Hm. They hid themselves pretty well," Sky says in his mind.

Sky suddenly feels a presence behind him. The invisible being hits him but he catches the invisible being easily.

"Uh oh," Moon says.

"Uh oh," Sky Sensei imitates her and smiles.

Moon dispels her invisibility technique because &being invisible is currently useless. Sky has Moon's arms in his grasp. Moon continues to struggle. Another Sky appears out of the bush. That is probably the original Sky.

"Lesson one, be aware of your surroundings," Sky forms hand seals. The Sky clone lets go of Moon. Moon falls on the sand. Suddenly Sky and his clone disappears in a smoke.

"What was that all about?"

Moon suddenly feels herself being sucked in by quick sand, "Damn! It's genjutsu!" Moon disappears in a smoke.

"A living clone? She can't stop impressing me," the Sensei smiles.

"Hey, she secretly studied my dad's lecture!" Mizuru says in her mind.

_Flashback:_

_"Mizuru, today I am going to teach you Shadow Replication," the Hokage says._

"_Yay! Finally! &but aren't I powerful enough already as I am?" Mizuru cheers._

_Moon's curiosity leads her to climb& and hide herself &behind a fence hidden &y trees. _

"_Arrogance will get you into trouble. Byakugan can see very far. However it is over if you are discovered. Shadow Replication is different. If the enemy discovers you, they often only find your clone. If your spell is dispelled, the clone returns and you gain knowledge the clone gains. Plus if you use clones during training, your training will double. This will help you whenever you are in trouble."_

_"Aw! Cool! Come on! Teach me!"_

_"Now listen carefully."_

_Mizuru made a few clones. _

"_Not bad. Now make millions of them,"_

_A million clones appeared again, however some are dead._

"_Keep practicing. You're getting it."_

_Moon stays hidden. A &bird passes &y above her and poops on her, "Ahhhhhh! Ewwwww! Nooooo!"_

_"Who's there?!" the Hokage demands._

_Moon falls behind the fence. The Hokage sees Moon and hops above the fence. Mizuru follows her father._

_"Ow," Moon soothes the pain on her bottom. She then notices the Hokage staring at her. Moon jumps up, "I'm sorry! Hokage-sama!" Moon runs as fast as she could._

_"Father, are you angry?" Mizuru asks._

_"No, the technique isn't invented by me &but learned from a forbidden scroll. I'll tell you the story later. I'm not mad at Moon. I am actually curious of what she can do with the technique."_

_Mizuru is relieved that her father isn't angry._

Mizuru is happy that her friend mastered the technique. She also mastered the technique too but she didn't think she need to use it yet.

"I didn't know he is also good at genjutsu too. I know this is going to be hard," Yoshiko says in her mind.

Yoshiko throws a kunai to cut the strings of the bell but Sky catches it instantly. Sky disappears in a flash and appears behind Yoshiko.

"That was some sharp aim from that distance. That student is none other than Yoshiko," Sky smiles.

Yoshiko turns and jumps backwards. She rapidly throws kunai and shuriken with aim. Sky cannot deflect all of them so he dodges some. She always aim at the bells but Sky dodges or deflects them all. Sky's distance decreases so Yoshiko is forced to battle close combat. Yoshiko summons her huge shuriken and attacks Sky. Sky easily kicked away her huge shuriken and lands another kick at Yoshiko. Yoshiko bounces backwards.

Mizuru seizes her opportunity when Sky loosens his guard. She throws smoke bombs at Sky.

"What are you doing? This is suppose to be fair competition! With all that smoke how can I find his bells?" Moon says.

Mizuru instantly uses her Byakugan to see through the smoke. She plans to steal Sky's bells when he is shrouded with smokescreen. Mizuru makes several clones of herself. She uses the same strategy, use shadow clones to distract Sky Sensei. The clones attack Sky Sensei. This time the clones are a little harder than Moon's clones because the Jyukin Mizuru posses is powerful. Mizuru manages to touch the bells but fails to get it. Sky Sensei tosses Mizuru away before the smokescreen disappears. Right before the smoke screen disappears, Yoshiko throws another smoke bomb.

"Oh, just great," Moon is almost ready to attack.

This time Yoshiko jumps high above the smokescreen and spins. In her spinning frenzy she rains kunai on the ground. "Ha! Take this! Raining Kunai!"

The alarm rang.

Yoshiko lands on the ground and takes a deep breath.

"Just great," Moon collapses on the ground.

"Damn it!" Mizuru curses.

Moon is tied to a log.

"Moon never made contact with the bells so she has to be the one who watches the two of you eat. You three have worked hard so your skills are exceptional however, I don't think you have what it takes to be ninjas." Sky Sensei says.

The three genins gapes at their jounin instructor.

"You three know that one of you will not get lunch so you decide to compete over it."

"That's the point of this exercise isn't it?" Yoshiko says.

"No. Why did you think all the beginning genins need to &e in groups of three? I believe you are not that dense, are you?"

"How do you expect us to work together if there are only two &ells? One of us will have to be the sacrifice."

"The design of this exercise _is_ have you three go against each other. It's true that one of you will be the sacrifice &but that does not matter. We only select those who put TEAMWORK before themselves. That is the purpose of this exercise and you are all pathetic. Each of you need to have well developed individual abilities &but teamwork is the most important. An individual action that disrupts teamwork will result in danger or even death of his or her teammates. Every decision puts you and your teammates' lives on the line. Here's an example," Sky Sensei disappears in a flash.

Mizuru is held hostage with Sky Sensei's kunai next to her neck on the next second.

"Yoshiko, kill Moon or Mizuru dies!"

Yoshiko lets out a scream.

Moon looks at Sky Sensei and back at Yoshiko repeatedly. A sudden horror comes to Moon, her eyes are huge in shock and her face turns yellow. "What the?.. no no no no NO!"

"That is an example."

Yoshiko exhales.

"Damn, that guy," Moon exhales.

"If you three stop competing over the bells you three will &e ale to get at least one bell if you come at me together. I'll give you three another chance. I need to go to the &bathroom, so stay here and sit tight. DO NOT FEED the person tied to the log or else you will fail and suffer my wrath," Sky Sensei releases a deadly aura around the three genins.

"Tch! Like I'll die watching people eat. Food is not that important compared to video games!" Moon says loudly so Sky Sensei can hear her.

Yoshiko and Mizuru opened the lunch from Sky Sensei's bag. Moon can immediately smell the delicious food. She swallows her saliva.

_A moment later…_

"Mizuru is he still here?" Yoshiko asks.

Mizuru finishes scanning the area with her Byakugan," no, he disappeared."

Yoshiko takes out her kunai.

"Good Idea," Mizuru also takes out her kunai.

"What are you doing?" Moon asks.

"Freeing you."

"Are you crazy? He's---

"Don't you get it? He's testing our teamwork. If we're going to get the bells again, we extremely need Moon's help. Each of us got talent in certain areas. We'll come up a plan that uses my tactics, Moon's stealth and your power," Yoshiko says.

Mizuru agrees, "I don't like the idea of _sacrificing _my teammates but teamwork definitely comes first. If I am in that scenario, I'll succeed in the mission _and_ save my teammates."

Yoshiko frees Moon. Yoshiko and Mizuru share their food with Moon.

"Didn't I tell you NOT FEED the person tied to the log?" Sky Sensei is back and he is angrier than ever.

"Moon, Mizuru, prepare for battle!"

"We know!" both Mizuru and Moon take their kunai out.

Sky Sensei forms hand seals. Thunder clouds gather above them ominously as if death is approaching them.

The three genins stand still without fear. Each of them has a pose, prepared to launch an assault plan together.

"You pass," Sky Sensei smiles.

Mizuru and Moon both carry a shocked expression. Yoshiko smiles in triumph. The sky clears.

"What? How did we pass?" Moon asks.

"Like I said, _teamwork_ is priority. You ignored my commands and worked together as a team. Rules are there to enforce us however, there are times when we need to bend the rules to do the right thing."

"This guy has a strong sense of justice," Moon says in her mind.

Yoshiko and Mizuru nods in agreement.

The sky is beautiful and the birds chirp happily.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: The Other Key&lade Masters_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: This may be confusing &ut in my fanfic Sora names his son, "Roxas." That name passes his mind when his son was &orn. Note that in the original Kingdom Hearts, Roxas is Sora's other self, his nobody. Strangely, Sora's son looks exactly like Roxas and his personality is exactly like his! I do not own Max. Max is Goofy's son and he is created by some other fanfiction writer. Finally, Goofy's wife died before the kingdom hearts series. Ayumi is Riku's daughter.

Mickey stares at the night sky from Disney castle; he now has a mustache. He crosses his arms behind his back of his robe. A star fades away again.

Donald clears his throat and says, "Your majesty?" Besides his hat that resembles his rank as a court magician, he has his spectacles like his uncle Scrooge.

"Trouble is brewing again. Donald, summon Goofy. The three of us are going out on an adventure again!"

"Alright! Three heads are better than one!" Donald celebrates.

"Now Goofy, you and I shall—

When King Mickey tries to summon the keyblade it does not come. Mickey tries to summon it again but to no avail. Donald sees his attempts and looks at the old king curiously.

"Your majesty?"

"Donald, I've lost my powers. And I am hoping this can't get any worse," King Mickey frowns.

"It's okay, your majesty. Don't give up hope. We'll find a way."

_Meanwhile..._

"Wow, the stars are pretty. I hardly stay up late to gaze at the stars. What a sight. I wonder if I can go to one of them," Sam, Mickey's son says. He steps on the ledge of one of the towers of Disney castle. He is deep in thought about the dream he had the other day. The dream involves a key and "different worlds." The dream is strange but what Sam is interested in is "different worlds." He always wanted to travel. Next to him are his friends, Max and Daz. Max is Goofy's son and Daz is the son of Donald. They all step on the ledge and tip their toes to look at the night sky.

Daz walks on the ledges to show off his balancing skills. Daz's feet did not land on the ledge but the air! Daz wobbles back and forth.

"Daz, stop! People are going to see us," Sam says.

Daz's foot accidentally steps on Sam's foot. Daz is about to fall on one of the ledges on her bottom but he falls off the tower.

Max catches both Daz and Sam.

"Max, I've been looking all over for you, Hyuck! You are out of bed. What are you doing here?" Goofy arrives. He walks towards Max and gets a view from the tower. "Hey, your majesty!"

"Dad!" Max is about to warn in &ut it is too late.

Mickey waves and notices the teenagers next to Goofy. Mickey puts his hands on his waist.

"What are you three doing the middle of the night?"

Max's legs give out on Max and the three of them falls from the castle tower. Goofy, Donald and Mickey tries to break their fall. At the same time another star disappears. Suddenly something bright comes out of Sam's hand. It is a keyblade with a blue handle! Daz summons Aero on them. Sam, Max and Daz land safely.

"Daz! You are grounded! Go to your—

"Donald, wait. It seems this is meant to &e," Mickey says. Mickey turns to Sam, Daz and Max. His expression already gives out that something is serious. "This is extremely significant. You will wake up early tomorrow morning and meet me at court. Six o'clock sharp!" He then turns to Donald and Goofy. King Mickey motions them to come closer. King Mickey whispers, "Don't tell Minnie or Daisy any of this because if they know they won't let them go." King Mickey then loudly announces, "If they do not wake up, Donald, Goofy I _order_ you to shove them."

"Yes sir!" Donald and Goofy say together.

The teenagers look at each other.

"Are we in deep trouble?" Daz panics.

Mickey smiles, "No, you are not in deep trouble but you will &e if you three do not wake up early in the morning tomorrow."

The three teenagers frown.

_The next morning…._

Max takes off Max's blanket.

"Hey, give me more sleep. This is the weekend."

"Hey, Max. Don't you remember you have to meet the old your majesty with your friends yesterday?"

Max quickly jolts out of bed.

_In Daz's house…._

Daz wakes up before his parents did. He is half afraid that he is in deep trouble so he does everything early and arrives at the court on time. Donald finds this unusual.

_In Sam's house…_

Sam sleeps soundly until Mickey gets a stick to poke him awake. Mickey moves his stick around Sam's blankets.

"Sam, there's a snake crawling under your bed covers."

"Where? Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Mickey quickly points his finger to his lips.

"Shhh. I was just joking. I have a present for you, Max and Daz. Quickly, get dressed quietly and make sure mom does not notice."

_During the assembly hall…_

Daz, Max and Sam kneel nervously before the king.

"Have you notice the stars fading one by one?"

Max, Sam and Daz look at each other.

"Yes, your majesty," Max says. "Why is that happening? This is not a normal phenomenon."

"Our universe is in danger. The heart of the planets are being overwhelmed by the darkness again, one by one. The same situation occurred three decades ago. Three individuals are chosen by the three keyblades to save the universe. Sora, Riku and I were the chosen keyblade masters. Sora and Riku are friends from another world. We joined forces to fight against the villains who tried to endanger the world of light. Now, Sam. The keyblade chose you."

"Keyblade master?"

"Sam, during your fall from the tower something bright came out of your hands, am I correct? Summon that."

Sam closes his eyes and a bright light appears from Sam's hand. The bright light forms a sword with the shape of a key with a blue handle. Daz and Max are surprised.

"That's the keyblade, Sam. The worlds chose you to save the universe."

Daz and Max look at Sam's weapon with awe.

"What does it mean, dad?"

"Sam, Max, Daz, you are our only hope. I will officially send you three on an important mission. Sam, you are to fulfill the destiny of the keyblade master. Max and Daz will accompany you."

The three teenagers are felt baffled.

Donald hands his _Save the Queen _staff to Daz.

"Dad—

"Good luck, Daz! Fulfill your duty as the future court magician!" Donald puts his arm around Daz.

"Hyuck! This will come in handy," Goofy smiles but deep inside he is going to miss his son.

Goofy hands Max the shield he used for his last battle against Xemnas, _Save the King_.

"Thanks dad, you're the best even though you lack a brain sometimes," Max hugs Goofy.

King Mickey clears his throat and the everyone becomes silent.

"I am sorry for the interruption but I am not finished talking yet. When you leave Disney on your gummi ship, head for Radiant Garden. There is a sage residing in that world named Merlin who will help you on your journey. You must unite all the keyblade masters. There are three of them in total. They could &e anyone so keep your eyes open! The whereabouts of these keyblade masters are unknown that is why Merlin can help.

Finally, it is time for us to depart even if it aches in my heart. Max, Sam, Daz. Remember this advice: There is always a door to the light. Your heart is the greatest weapon of all," Mickey finishes his speech.

Sam hugs his father. Max and Daz do the same with their fathers. The three teenagers leave for the gummi hanger.

When they arrive at the gummi hanger, a rabbit, chipmunk, opossum and beaver align themselves together.

"I am Snow!" says the rabbit.

"I am Leaf!" says the chipmunk.

"I am Flower!" says the opossum.

"And I am Pop! Nice to meet you!" says the beaver.

"We are the apprentices of Chip and Dale!" they say together.

The giant mechanical hand picks each of the teenagers to the huge gummi ship. When the three teenagers are on board, the four apprentices jump on the gummi ship.

"The Gummi ship records the places you have been too. Chip and Dale remembers the coordinates of Radiant Garden, where Merlin resides in. We already know the coordinates of Radiant Garden, so we do not have to search blindly," Flower says.

"All abroad! Lift off!" Snow says.

Daz wears his seat belt. before Daz can wear his seat belt the ship starts to move. The force of the ship is so strong that Daz bounces toward the ceiling. Daz starts to yell for help. Max has to catch his feet and place him on his seat. Max tries to return to his seat but bounces up to the ceiling. Max's height has an advantage so he reaches his seat belt and secures himself upside down.

_Meanwhile…_

"Roxas, where are we going?" Ayumi asks.

Roxas pulls Ayumi's hand to the secret hideout,

Roxas stops and points at the walls, "My mom and dad first met here. They also scribbled each other together."

The walls are full of historic drawings and finally the memento of Sora and Kairi.

"That's my mom and dad when they were young."

"Wow, you look exactly like your dad but you didn't invite me here to _only_ show me your parents' memento, did you?"

Roxas scratches the back of his head. "These drawings seem to tell a story. I thought you can help me decipher it."

"Okay."

The drawings on the cave depicts three individuals. Each of them has a sword and are fighting a bunch of monsters. There are multiple doors. Finally, there is a huge monster above all the other monsters.

"My dad used to tell me the legend of the three keyblade masters. A long time ago, the worlds disappeared one by one. They are swallowed by the incoming darkness. However, the keyblade masters appeared. The keyblade masters are three chosen warriors, chosen to save the world of light and seal the door of darkness. They fought mysterious creatures that are causing this havoc, the heartless. These creatures of darkness, black bodies and yellow eyes, take hearts mindlessly of all living things. The heart of darkness is derived from the darkness in all living beings. Thirty years ago, they plagued the world but our dads, the chosen keyblade masters sealed away the darkness. Did they draw the story here?"

Roxas is not listening but says, "Ayumi, aside from the storytelling here…"

Roxas shyly hands Ayumi a paopu fruit. There is a myth that whoever shares a paopu fruit with another person. Both persons' destinies will &e intertwined.

"I knew you were up to something!" Ayumi puts her hand on her hips.

Roxas scratches his side nervously, afraid of being rejected. Ayumi hugs him suddenly and Roxas feels abrupt.

"Roxas, I thought you didn't care about my feelings for you. Thank you, this is a dream come true."

Roxas relaxes and smiles. "Let's eat the paopu fruit together."

Roxas and Ayumi share the paopu fruit together. After they finish the paopu fruit they walk out of the secret hideout. "

"I never thought the paopu fruit would taste this good," Ayumi says.

Roxas stops abruptly and looks at the sky. Roxas feels an ominous and incredibly strong typhoon. He looks around the beach but it is deserted.

"What's going on?"

Ayumi looks at the sky. The sky is pitch black but not normal nighttime black. There is a black sphere in the sky that sucks everything in. Ayumi opens her mouth in shock.

Roxas instinctively holds Ayumi's hand firmly and pulls her into the secret hideout.

"Where are we going to go now? We can't stay here forever," Ayumi breathes.

A memory jolts pass his mind. When Roxas is little, he discovers a door with a keyhole in the secret hideout. A week ago he also dreamt about the keyblade. Roxas does not understand everything despite what his father tells him. After he tells him about the strange dreams and the keyhole, his father says, "_There are many worlds. We have walls around us but we share the same sky, and our hearts are connected."_

Roxas does not understand before but now he understands. He is starting to wonder if there are other worlds out there.

Roxas holds out his free hand in front of him. A bright light appears in the air and reveals a keyblade with a red handle! Roxas points his keyblade towards the door. The door opens it self. The door sucks Roxas and Ayumi in.

When Ayumi wakes up, she finds Roxas and herself in a street corner of a new world, and in front of a blonde grown man. It is day instead of night. There is a mechanical device that scans the place. The mechanical device scans them. It finds them harmless so it continues to move along and scan other places.

"You're finally awake," the blonde man kneeling in one knee in front of them says.

Ayumi quickly nudges Roxas to wake up.

"What is this place?" Roxas says sleepily.

"You're safe, don't worry. This is Radiant Garden. I saw you two falling from the sky. Are the two the only ones that escaped?"

"That black hole, yes. What's going on?"

"I'll explain to you on the way to our headquarters," the blonde man stands up and walks ahead.

Ayumi and Roxas look at each other, they agree to follow him considering that as their only option.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Radiant Garden Restoration Committee_

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent from Final Fantasy 7. I also do not own Quistis and Zell from Final Fantasy 8.

"So this is Radiant Garden. This world looks much better than at home But with weird gadgets," Max says.

Devices scan around them. One of the devices scans Daz. Daz does not know the device so he freaks out into a run. Daz immediately tries to out run the device as the device pursues him. One of the devices scans Sam. Sam hits it with his keyblade but his keyblade went through without a scratch. Max immediately runs from the device. Sam has no choice but to do the same.

"What are those three idiots doing?" a blonde boy says to his friends. One of them is a blonde girl and the other is a boy with long dark hair.

"They're probably new around here. Let's help them," the blonde girl says.

The three teenagers approach up to them.

"Relax, those devices won't hurt you. They only hurt the heartless," the blonde girl shouts.

Max and Sam immediately stop to a halt. The devices scans both of them. After a few seconds when the device moves away, they are convinced of what the blonde girl says. They collapse on the ground and desperately catch for air. Daz are too busy running away from the device listen to them.

The boy with long dark hair runs past his friends; he catches Daz and picks him up with his left hand. Daz freaks out even more; his yelp becomes even louder.

"Shut up already! Those devices will not hurt you. They only hurt the heartless."

"Daz, relax. They are right. The device only checks for heartless. We are not heartless."

Daz immediately calms down. The boy with long dark hair drops him. Daz falls on his bottom on the ground. Daz touches his aching bottom.

"At least tell me when you drop me!" Daz yells at the dark hair boy.

"Look, feather boy! You already exhausted my arm by lifting you up! You don't want to get on my angry side…"

Daz and the dark hair boy glare at each other. The blonde girl goes between them to break them.

"We must thank you. If it weren't for you we will &e running around for no reason and exhausting ourselves to death. We are in your debt," Sam says.

"Hey, no problem! It is my job to help those in need! I am going to be a future member of Radiant Garden Restoration Committee anyway! This will be my practice to do a good job. And also! You look like nice folks to me…and goofy too. Don't misunderstand. I like you folks," the blonde boy laughs.

Sam and Max laugh with him.

"Sorry, we did not introduce ourselves yet. I am Zell. The girl who is bossy and trying to be our big sister is Quistis. Vincent, with the long black hair is rude but he will listen if you have something to say," the blonde boy AKA Zell says.

"Come on, you two. Stop it! Vincent, your dad and my mom is going to &e onto us about having a street brawl!"

Daz and Vincent glares each other for one more second. They turned away from each other with a grunt.

"Excuse me, do you know where Merlin is?" Sam finally gets to his purpose.

"Merlin? Why are you looking for him?" Zell asks.

"We want to ask him about the whereabouts of other keyblade masters."

"Sorry, we couldn't help you. Merlin died five years ago, you will not find him."

"Oh, I see," Sam frowns.

"But, there _is _a person who can still help you. Follow me."

Quistis and Vincent hesitated for a moment before following Zell.

Zell guides them to a building that has "Radiant Garden Restoration Committee" sign on it. At the entrance they see a grown man with two teenagers.

"Dad, who are those two?" Quistis asks.

"I found them falling from the sky. The brunette is a son of a friend of mine. I have to attend a meeting right now and I will introduce him at the meeting. The two will also be an excuse for being late," Quistis' dad says.

Zell, Vincent and Quistis gaped at him.

As soon as they stepped in the door everyone looked at them. The whole group ignored the others and went straight to the managers' office. They arrived at the meeting room. All the teenagers of the group except Quistis, Roxas and Ayumi barge into the meeting. Squall, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith and Cid are all sitting around the table.

"I would strongly suggest all of you to knock first," Squall says without looking at them. "And Cloud, you're late. This is very unusual." He is the only one sitting at the end of the table. He is most likely the leader.

"Wait a minute!" Yuffie jolts up from her chair. She jolts from her seat, slams her hands on the table, studies Sam and then studies Roxas. The others are surprised. "Your majesty??? Sora???"

When Squall heard this he immediately turns his chair to their direction.

"Sora! It's been—

Squall looked into their eyes.

"You're not King Mickey and you are not Sora. Who are you?"

Vincent, Quistis and Zell are shocked. They looked at each other, "King?"

"Let me explain," Cloud says. "This is Sora's son, Roxas and his friend, Ayumi. I saw them falling from the sky. Their home has been invaded by the heartless and they managed to escape. They are here to seek refuge."

"Where's Sora then?"

Cloud pauses for a minute, "I'm…not sure. Roxas and Ayumi also do not know."

Squall became shocked, he froze. Aerith motions Cid to help Squall. Cid escorts Squall out of the meeting room.

"I'm sorry. Sora is our friend. My husband acts cold around people &ut he is actually considerate. You see, Sora and him also shares a bond," says Aerith.

"Wow, I wished I asked dad about more of his adventures," Roxas enthusiastically. Ayumi nudges him to tell him it is not the time to say that.

"Sorry. We got too emotional there. We did not let you introduce yourselves yet," Aerith turns to Sam, Max and Daz.

"I am Prince Sam of Disney, son of King Mickey. It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Sam bows. "It seems not only Roxas but you also know my father. Are you an acquaintance of his?"

"We helped your majesty on his journeys…well…a long time ago. We're friends but of different worlds like Sora. So, what business can we help you with?"

"We're looking for the other keyblade masters."

Roxas remembers his dream. The mysterious voice mentioned 'keyblade' too.

Tifa gets up to lock the door. She turns on the silence machine. "We do not want to put everyone in fear. This is between us. Did you hear?! Especially you, Zell. I need to make sure that blabbermouth of yours does not say anything related to our meeting here." Yuffie says to Zell, Quistis and Vincent.

"Mom, I won't. I promise," Zell raises his arms in surrender nervously.

"Looks like you all came at the right moment. We are discussing what is happening to other worlds and Merlin's death before you arrived," Tifa says.

"Wasn't your father the keyblade master? He would probably go around gathering information about what is happening to the universe right now. Instead, he sent you three to do it, why is that?" Cloud asks.

"This is why," Sam summons his keyblade.

"Whoa!" Zell shouts. Quistis and Vincent are glad to see something new. Ayumi and Roxas find the object familiar. Roxas plans to show his keyblade but Ayumi stops him.

"You can show them later. Let's hear about everything first," Ayumi whispers to Roxas.

"My father lost his keyblade powers. His powers went to me so Max, Daz and I are given this mission to find Merlin. Merlin is dead so we have no one else to turn to," Sam says.

"Don't worry! Merlin passed away but his teachings are passed onto his apprentice, Aerith," Yuffie motions his hand to Aerith.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, new keyblade master. You've come at a good time. For generations, Merlin and his predecessors guided keyblade masters."

"Could you tell us what is going on? What is all this darkness? What is happening to other stars? How come and how did they disappear? Can we prevent this? How do we prevent this? Someone is behind all this—

"Stop right there. You're jumping all over the place, we don't know where to start!" Yuffie puts her hands on her waist.

"Sorry."

"I'll tell you everything. Listen carefully," Aerith says. She takes a deep breath to prepare a long speech. "The keyblades chose you as one of them. Our survival depends on you and the other keyblade masters' hands. I believe you and the other keyblade masters can do it. The reason why the stars are disappearing is because of the heartless. The heartless are beings born from an individual's dark side. Everyone has them but they do not usually become alive to hurt others because the door to darkness is closed. Now, the door to darkness is open. Normally, the seven princesses guard the door to darkness. Somehow, someone did not go through the seven princesses and opened the door. That person must be extremely powerful to open the door. How the door opened does not matter. Once the heartless appear, the heartless take hearts mindlessly. Victims disappear and their souls become one of them. Not only that, they also leave an empty shell call a _nobody_. The nobody also take hearts but not mindlessly. They want hearts to become whole again. All nobodies have this purpose."

Daz finds it hard to take in all that information at once.

"That still does not explain how a star disappears. You only explain how this is hurting the people," Max says.

"Sorry, I didn't go right on the subject. A star disappears by having it's heart eaten away &y heartless."

"Worlds have hearts too?" Daz asks.

"Yes, they do."

"How do we prevent this?" Sam asks.

"Good question. You can no longer rescue a star that has it's heart eaten &ut the star will return to it's original state if you close the door to darkness."

"Thank goodness but wouldn't it &e easier to go straight to the person who caused all this?"

"We do not know who caused this havoc but I am sure this person is holds incredible power that is greater than Xehanort and Xemnas, the last villain who threatened the world of light. Only an incredible power can open the door to darkness without going through the seven princesses at heart. We are currently doing a lot of research by visiting other worlds. You are not ready to defeat the person who opened the door to darkness yet. You must seal the hearts of other worlds. That will prevent the world and it's inhabitants from disappearing. Sealing a worlds' hearts prevents the one behind all this chaos from getting stronger. We all assume he uses dark powers since he has already gained access the door to darkness. We will counter whoever is behind all this with light! Sealing a worlds' hearts also opens training grounds for you so you can go back and forth. Heartless is going to be there since the door to darkness is opened. You can eliminate the remaining heartless in a world as training after you seal the keyhole."

"So the more worlds we seal, the weaker the one behind this havoc gets?" Roxas asks.

"Yes"

"What is the keyblade for?" Sam asks again.

"Keyblade is a sword but it is also a key to open, and close doors. The keyblade can open and close any door so make good use of it."

"Is the heart of a world like a door? Because you said, _seal the heart_."

"That's right."

"That's all my questions for now," Sam wipes the sweat off his forehead.

Quistis, Zell and Vincent are confused, but they are also excited at the same time. For the first time in their humble life, something is happening.

"You must be tired. You are welcome to sleep over the night. I would like you to seal this world's heart before looking for other keyblade masters."

"You won't be needing to look for other keyblade masters," Roxas summons his keyblade.

The others are awed again.

"We fulfilled our mission! Yay!"

"Sam, Max, Daz. In order to get everything back the way it was, may Ayumi and I accompany you on your journeys?"

"Of course, Roxas! It is a pleasure!"

Max and Ayumi smiles.

"Don't be too excited yet. There are three keyblade masters in all. It is good to have found two already but there are still dangers ahead. Before searching for the last keyblade master, you must learn magic. They will help you in difficult situations and please…seal this world's keyhole," Aerith says.

"We will. Thank you, Aerith," Roxas says.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Hokage's Mistake_

Disclaimer: I also don't own Metal Gear Solid 3, Kingdom Hearts nor the name "Shock." Shock is not the annoying kid in Kingdom Hearts. It's character is totally different. Sudden change of names. Chang becomes White. White sounds better. I lost my previous document chapters so I can't edit the ones I published before.

Footsteps rush through the hall of the Hokage mansion.

"Hokage-sama! This is an emergency!" the female ninja burst out when she opens the door.

"What's the urgency?"

"It seems like the recent mission given to Team 8 is an A rank instead of D rank mission."

Naruto suddenly chokes on the tea and coughs. "You're lucky I swallowed that in time. I might spat it all on you accidentally."

"I'm sorry sir."

Naruto takes a deep breath. He sits straight up on his chair and crosses his hands under his chin.

"So, why did the rank change? What did the customer keep from us?"

The ninja starts explaining the whole situation.

_Meanwhile…_

"I've arrived the place. Do you copy?" Moon says over the radio.

"We heard you," Sky Sensei says. "Operation Snake Commence."

"Yes sir."

"Yoshiko and Mizuru will stay behind to cover you in case if you are discovered, just in case."

"I'm going in." Moon forms hand signs. Moon's form fades. She is now invisible. The place is heavily guarded to keep the scientist confined. Team 8's mission is to rescue the scientist.

As usual, Moon hides in bushes, tall grass and underground. She crawls on the ground like a snake slithering around the wild. Her stealth skills are excellent. She arrives at the door of the prisoner not long after she reports to Sky Sensei. Before she enters she takes down a nearby guard. Moon drags him along and slowly opens the door.

"If you want the formulas, I've burned them all," the scientist says without looking at the door. He is burning documents at the fireplace. Moon slowly drags the unconscious guard into the room and closes the door after her. She dispels the technique to reveal herself.

"But I don't want the formulas. I'm from Konoha."

The scientist sees her and her Konoha headband. "You're only a kid."

"Hey Mister, don't insult hokage-sama. He has his ways and don't underestimate me and my teammates."

"Alright then. Prove it. What's the password?"

"I will not go back on my words, that's my ninja way."

The scientist stands up. His melancholy has been lifted by Moon's words. The scientist laughs, "So it's true. He _is_ a man of his words."

"Let's go Mr. Cwalinski. We'll keep this guard hidden. I will make a duplicate of myself and it will transform into you when it oversees our escape. I will transform into the guard. Pretend if I am escorting you to the bathroom as a guard. I will point the kunai at your back to pretend to make sure you don't runaway."

"Okay," Mr. Cwalinski says nervously.

Moon makes a replication of herself and transforms into the unconscious guard. Moon pretends to point the kunai at Mr. Cwalinski's back. Mr. Cwalinski leads the way. They pass a guard.

"I'm escorting him to do some toileting," Moon says.

The guard nods. There is no bathroom in the area. Team 8 did a research of the area before commencing the operation by using Mizuru's Byakugan.

Moon and Mr. Cwalinski exit the area. Mizuru and Yoshiko are there waiting for them.

"Mission success," Yoshiko says.

"That was way too easy," Mizuru says.

"I have to say, that was easier than learning ninjutsu from Sky Sensei," Moon says.

Sky Sensei clears his throat, "There's no time for jokes. Let's get going."

_Back in the Hokage's office…_

"Wait a minute, Mr. Cwalinski is captured because he can make forbidden techniques of mass destruction? He should have told me. I would have kept that as a secret and send my best ninjas for the rescue mission!" Naruto stands up in frustration for a moment. He peddles back and forth in the room three times. After three times he finally sits back down on his chair.

Hinata puts her hand on his shoulder, "You did well, honey. It's just…that scientist is not sure if he could trust us. We are also a military power. He probably thought we may capture him too if we know what those documents were. That is why he says that those 'secret documents' are secret letters to the Hidden Sand."

Naruto takes a deep breath and covers his face for a moment. When he uncovers his face, his frustration is gone. "Team 8 has done C rank missions before. They proved themselves worthy on that one. I believe in their abilities. They are going to be fine."

Hinata smiles.

"Mizuru is headstrong, exactly like me when I was her age but she is not clumsy like me. Moon always have her surprising comeback. Yoshiko always have her tactics and good use of weapons. Finally, their jounin instructor, Sky Sensei is a double-edge. He is extraordinary at ninjutsu as well as genjutsu."

_In a forest and during the return trip to Konoha…_

Moon and Yoshiko are in front. They are eager to return to Konoha and do their hobbies. Mizuru and Sky Sensei guards Mr. Cwalinski.

"Rex, so what are their statuses?" a man says over the radio. He and his other two comrades are hiding.

"The Konoha ninja we should be worried about is Musashi Sky. But we cannot underestimate Uzumaki Mizuru either. She has defeated _The Monster_," Rex says.

Sky Sensei senses other presences but he does not know what they are planning.

"Shock, take on the two weaklings. Rex, take on the Uzumaki brat. I will take on Musashi Sky," the leader says.

Moon and Yoshiko feels strange abruptly. They look below them, a seal reveals itself and they disappear.

"Moon! Yoshiko!" Mizuru yells.

Sky Sensei forms hand seals and vines immediately rise from the ground to entangle Rex.

Mizuru stands in front of Mr. Cwalinski to protect him. She then makes clones of herself to attack the opponent.

_Within the seal…_

Moon and Yoshiko find themselves in a dark vast space.

"Welcome to my realm of hell," Shock says.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: The Rise of Moon_

"Welcome, to my realm of hell," Shock says.

Yoshiko and Moon are prepared for anything. Yoshiko throws kunai and shuriken at the direction of Shock's voice. Her kunai and shuriken are deflected. Both of them can hear the sounds.

"Not bad for a genin. You can determine my location just by my voice. Unfortunately, this is only child's play. Suffer my flames of hell!"

Flames surround Yoshiko and Moon. The enemy blow flames at them in unknown directions, "Flaming Fire Jutsu."

Yoshiko and Moon dodges all of them. Yoshiko throws shuriken at the flames. The shuriken past the flames but are all deflected.

"Damn, we know where the enemy is &ut the enemy countered all of our attacks," Moon says in her mind and grits her teeth. She is sweating. "Mizuru is not here and it seems Yoshiko is having difficulties too."

Shock laughs.

"Shadow Replication!" Moon shouts with her hand seals.

A million clones of Moon forms. They all covered their eyes with their headband. The original Moon does the same. She recalls the training with her mother.

Shock attacks. Half of the Moon clones are eliminated. Moon dodges it and locates Shock.

Yoshiko stays where she is to support Moon.

Moon lands a punch on the enemy. They all attack in different hand-to-hand combat techniques. Shock finds it hard to follow.

"Now, you've done it brat!"

All the clones are eliminated in one shot. Fireballs aim at her from all directions. The fireballs finally locate the original Moon.

"Look out!" Yoshiko lies on the ground to evade.

Moon jumps in the air to avoid the fireballs. The fireballs miss her but the fireballs regain their energy and runs over Moon when she is still in the air. Moon screams in pain and falls in a thud on the ground. She can feel the aching burns on her skin. She is in too much pain so she falls unconscious.

_Meanwhile in the forest…_

Mizuru's clones are defeated one by one but the number of clones still kept Rex busy. All of them hit the opponent with fatal palm techniques taught by Mizuru's mom combined with basic combat techniques. She not only uses her palms but uses her legs also. She has perfect chakra control because she learns Jyuken from her mother. These characteristics enable her to have incredible power; she can break boulders. She starts to adapt Haruno Sakura's style with a few exceptions, involving the techniques she inherits from her parents. The battle is going well, however, Mizuru and Sky Sensei feel the atmosphere ominous.

"Moon!" Mizuru yells.

"Mizuru! We can't afford to lose our concentration now!" Sky Sensei says.

Mizuru grits her teeth, at the same time she is thinking of a counterattack strategy.

Sky Sensei then turns to the enemy, "If I am not mistaken, you must be Keith of the Azuras."

"Oh, I am honored the legendary Sky knows me. Yes, that is in fact me," Keith says calmly despite having entangled with vines.

"What is your purpose in receiving these documents? Mr. Cwalinski already burned them."

"What documents? If you mean the forbidden techniques of mass destruction, we can force him to reproduce them. Our purpose is to capture Mr. Cwalinski."

Sky Sensei did not move his eye away from Keith. "Mr. Cwalinski, I would like you to explain everything afterwards. We can't help you if you lie to us."

"I guess I have no choice."

Mizuru's clones are all defeated but Mizuru can tell she already have taken away half of his chakra. Mizuru decides to finish this off by herself; she therefore engages her opponent in battle without her clones.

Keith gets away from the vines with the replacement technique. He replaces himself with a log and summons a sword. Sky throws kunai at Keith. Keith deflects them all with the sword. Sky goes behind Keith and starts a weapon duel. They are evenly matched despite the small kunai. Both of them knew they have to use special techniques. Keith morphs into a hideous beast. Strangely, Keith witnesses a wind surrounding him. Leaves float around him, guided by the wind. The leaves cut him into pieces. Keith screams while Sky does the final blow.

Mizuru and Rex is in between a hand to hand combat duel. Mizuru has the advantage. Rex &ounces back, knowing Mizuru has advantage over close combat. Rex performs hand signs. Mizuru feels her body starting to turn into stone from her feet and arms.

"Mizuru!" Sky yells after he finishes Keith off.

Mizuru cannot move. She is starting to lose oxygen.

"_I am not even Hokage yet! I cannot lose here!" _She struggles in her mind. She breathes in hastily as if she is beginning to have an asthma attack, her lungs are turning into stone. When Mizuru's body is nearly petrified, she feels her stomach becoming warm.

"_No, not yet!_" Mizuru says in her mind.

Red chakra leaks out of her stomach; it breaks the petrified stomach. Mizuru receives an incredible boost of chakra and breaks the technique entirely. Mizuru's eyes turn red, fingernails form claws but she still uses her Jyukin, gentle fist instead of the claws.

Rex is shocked but regains his attention. He attempts to perform the technique again but Mizuru is too fast for him to track. Mizuru moves as if she teleported behind Rex. Mizuru unleashes a series of palm strikes. Her chakra is concentrated on her palms. Rex is so stricken that he falls unconscious before Mizuru's strikes ended. Blood spills from Rex's corner lip and Rex falls on his back in a thud.

_Within the Shock's seal…_

Dark beings with yellow eyes begin to rise out of the ground.

"What the hell are these beings?" Yoshiko says to herself.

She suddenly feels a haunting sensation she has never been through before. Yoshiko is shaking uncontrollably. She then looks at her feet and finds herself sinking. "What is this?" She shakily picks up the substance and finds black mud. She breaks out into a scream. She throws the mud away and turns her attention to Moon. Moon is slowly sinking in the mud.

"Moon! No!" Yoshiko screams.

The dark beings are moving closer to her.

"Enjoy your prey, heartless," Shock laughs viciously.

The unconscious Moon sinks into the black mud. Yoshiko jerks around feeling hopeless. She decides to perform a final assault before she sinks into the black mud.

"Kunai Ground Frenzy!" Yoshiko yells. She spins herself and throws weapons in three hundred sixty degrees. The weapons are mostly kunai and shuriken. The heartless are defeated but Yoshiko sinks faster than before in the black mud. "That's the end," those are Yoshiko's last words.

Moon's body falls past the dark mud and now falls endlessly in dark space. She is starting to hear many voices. She can also feel something calling her by a shocking sensation.

_Keyblade…_

_Keyblade…_

_Keyblade…_

_The keyblade will guide you. It is time!_

Moon wakes up and immediately gets back on her feet despite having nothing to land on in the darkness.

The platform in her dream appears to support her feet. Something warm, light and bright came out of her hand. It is the keyblade! The keyblade is dark blue but a glowling light surrounds it. From the platform, she jumps higher than before to reach the dark mud and finally the surface.

Moon slashes skillfully with her keyblade in one hand and rescues Yoshiko from sinking with her free hand. Moon and Yoshiko jumps back to the surface. Moon's keyblade slashes away the heartless and the seal. The keyblade gives light to the area; it seems that they are in the same area but they are just transported to another dimension. The keyblade dispels the technique and opens the path for them.

Yoshiko seizes a chance and throws the last of her shuriken at Shock. Shock uses the replacement technique. Moon is a step ahead of him; she appears beside Shock and cuts him.

"The keyblade's chosen one," Shock says in surprise as he falls on the ground.

The keyblade disappears. "Keyblade?" Moon collapses on the ground in fatigue; she lands on her bottom.

Sky Sensei and Mizuru catch up with them. Mizuru felt relieved when she sees Moon.

"Moon, are you alright?" Mizuru examines Moon's burns.

"Don't touch that! It hurts!" Moon flinches.

"Sorry. I was worried," Mizuru scratches the back of her head. She turns serious suddenly, "Where's the enemy you are fighting?"

Moon points with her thumb at the corpse near a tree a few yards away from them.

"Moon saved us," Yoshiko says. "If it wasn't for her, I'll suffocate to death in the black mud or be killed by weird creatures. It was a strange technique whether it was genjutsu or not. That guy teleported us to some weird dimension with these dark creatures with yellow eyes and worst of all black mud that works like quick sand. These creatures are not just any creatures. They bring a horrifying feeling and take all the happiness away from you. Your heart especially feels vulnera&le."

"It is not genjutsu. Your opponent somehow teleported you to a dark realm."

"Dark realm?" the three students says.

"Yes, a part of a broken world that is invaded by these creatures. I am sure one day, the hokage will explain this later. It is complicated. But listen to my warning: The creatures you have just faced are the heartless. They feast on hearts. Whoever, lost their hearts, their souls become the heartless. The body they leave behind becomes an empty shell. The empty shell will act on it's own called and it is called a nobody."

The three students look at him awkwardly. They need a little bit time to take in the information Sky Sensei told them.

"So they're the heartless," Yoshiko shivers. "I've heard rumors but now I have the chance to see them up close. I really don't want to experience that again. Moon is lucky that she fainted."

"Hey, I put my life on the line!"

"I never said you didn't."

"Unfortunately, we will encounter more of these creatures from now on. They are invading our world. More and more of them are coming. Let's stop right there of our heartless discussion for now. Save the story for later. Looks like the two of you can move so let's just finish the mission and go home. You two carry Moon. I'll take on the guarding for now since my skills are better than you both combined. Mr. Cwalinski will explain what really happened. Right?" Sky Sensei glances at Mr. Cwalinski.

"very well," Mr. Cwalinski takes a deep breath.

Mr. Cwalinski explains the real briefing of the mission while Yoshiko and Mizuru carries Moon over their shoulders.

"So this is an A-rank mission? Alright!" Mizuru says.

"Wow, no wonder. I haven't been so thrilled for a long time," Moon says.

"We need more of these missions. I haven't done anything recently," Yoshiko says.

Sky Sensei smiles silently; his apprentices are growing.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The First Keyhole_

"Max, Daz, yesterday I have a strange dream."

"What kind of dream is it Sam?"

"I saw a girl with a keyblade."

Roxas stops in his tracks when he overheard the conversation, "You have that dream too?"

"Are you thinking of some other girl, Roxas?" Ayumi asks.

"No! It's not what you think! I don't know why I have that dream. I don't even know that girl."

"Don't worry, I was just kidding," Ayumi laughs.

"Do you think this is kind of strange? Why did the two of you have the same dream about a girl with a keyblade?" Daz says.

"Maybe our hearts are connected. That's how my dad is able to travel to different worlds a long time ago…"

Suddenly a bright light emits from Roxas' keyblade. The bright light guides them to another place in Radiant Garden.

_In Konoha hospital…_

"Aw man, I'm tired and I just woke up," Moon says to herself. She has bandages full of ointment over her.

The door slides open, her older sister, Daisy appears. Daisy closes the door behind her.

"Congrats. I heard you saved the day."

"What's with the sarcasm! I know I still have a long way to go—oh! There's something I have to show you!" Moon summons her keyblade.

Daisy is shocked for a moment to see the keyblade. She works under Sasuke, a councilman so she knows about it.

"I've gotten stronger."

Look!" She waves around the sword.

"Indeed..." Daisy is trying to hide a little feeling of jealousy.

The Uzumaki family slides open the door and enter. Daisy cannot say anything else to make fun of her sister for a while, yet. Moon's keyblade caught Hinata and Naruto's attention right when they stepped in.

"Hokage-sama," Daisy bows.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama. If I bow, my burns hurt."

"It's alright, Moon." Naruto eyes move to Moon's sword. "That's a unique sword."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

Suddenly the Hokage's expression became serious.

"Moon, once you are able to get out of the hospital. Come to the Hokage Mansion with Team 8."

"What is it dad?" Mizuru asks.

"You will know when you have gathered Team 8."

All the councilmen are assembled: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Neiji, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba, also known as the great twelve.

"Good news. We have finally found the keyblade master," Sakura says.

"Where is she and who is she?" Lee asks.

"She is the hokage's daughter's best friend, White Moon. She is currently hospitalized from the recent mission. I suggest we invite her after she healed her injuries," Sakura says.

"I did, along with Team 8. I have a feeling my daughter and she will be the center of attention. This is only the beginning."

_In Radiant Garden…_

"I think we found it."

Suddenly a giant heartless appeared. The giant heartless is born from the combination of many small minions.

The keyblade masters summoned their keyblades.

The first victim is Ayumi. The giant heartless struck his giant hand at Ayumi but Ayumi counterattacks.

"Go Ayumi!" Daz cheers.

"I didn't know she can fight," Max says.

"There is a lot you don't know," Roxas replies.

Ayumi received training from a dojo ever since she was little; her tomboyish strong attitude is what attracted Roxas.

Ayumi keep throwing spells at the surrounding small heartless. Max throws his huge shield like a boomerang to support Ayumi. Daz throws spells at the giant heartless and is the healer. Roxas and Sam cooperates to take down the huge heartless.

The battle lasted for what seemed like hours. Sam took the last hit on the huge heartless. Roxas seals the heart of Radiant Garden.

"Daz, take a break and let me do the healing," Ayumi says and heals the party.

"Not bad, Ayumi," Max says.

"I am not as good as the keyblade bearer though," Ayumi says.

"I am not as good in magic either," Roxas says.

They both laugh.

"We'll definitely win whoever is behind all this! Daz, Max and I are a tough team. but with you and Ayumi as another team plus the last keyblade master, we'll be unbeatable!"

The battle did not take long. The heartless was beaten; Roxas sealed the keyhole. Roxas gained magical abilities as well as Ayumi. They bid farewells with Zell, Vincent, Quistis and their parents. Zell took over Cid and fixed the perfect gummi ship for them. At last the journey starts!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Annoying Flirt

Moon's wounds healed and she is out of the hospital.

Daisy and Moon walks down the street.

"Since your graduation, we haven't ate together for a long time," Daisy says.

"Uh huh," Moon says and then stops. She turns around facing her older sister. "Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Ta da! Yep, you are correct!" Daisy says. The two siblings enter the huge restaurant.

Daisy walks by and a boy her age whistles at her. Daisy's slender build and beautiful face attracts his attention. The boy sits with his buddies at another table. His buddies motions him to stop his flirting.

Moon looks at him curiously, "Who's that?"

"Just ignore him."

"Barbecue bamboo Ramen, Please!" Moon says.

"I'll have a Wonton Ramen and order a spinach dish. Moon, you need to eat vegetables," Daisy says.

"Ah, whatever."

"Is that all?" the waiter asks.

"Yes, thank you," Daisy says.

Moon sees Sky Sensei arrive at the huge restaurant.

"SKY SENSEI!" Moon waves her arms.

Sky Sensei grins and waves.

The whistler looks at Moon's table, there he sees Daisy. Daisy is beautiful and Moon astonishingly resembles his dead twin sister. He does a double take on the siblings. At the direction Moon is looking at, he sees his father.

"Be right back," the whistler says.

The whistler's buddies are curious since they see his father arrive so they decide to look.

The boy wraps an arm around his father, "Hey, dad. I didn't know you know such beautiful woman."

Moon stops waving when she sees the whistler. She stops to look at what they are up to.

"Come on, Moon. That's none of our business," Daisy pulls Moon's arm.

Moon stops looking at them and starts a conversation with Daisy.

"That's my apprentice. I think that's too young for you," Sky Sensei says.

"Young enough to be my sister in-law, yes! But not her I'm talking about the girl who sits across from her," the whistler says.

Sky Sensei looks at Moon and then at Daisy.

"Let's introduce ourselves," Sky Sensei and the whistler walks to the sibling's table.

"Sis, they are coming," Moon whispers.

"Let them come," Daisy says with confidence.

"May we sit down?" Sky Sensei says.

"Sure," Daisy answers.

"Hey, who are you? And what's with you whistling at my older sister?" Moon says to the whistler.

Sky Sensei laughs, "That is my son, Wind. One of his hobbies is whistling at women he is attracted to."

Moon crosses her arms and stares questioningly to Wind.

"Wind, this is Moon. I know she resembles a lot like Michelle but that is not her. This is Moon, my apprentice," Sky Sensei says.

"Who's Michelle?" Moon asks.

"My deceased daughter, who died from leukemia. She is Wind's twin sister."

"I'm sorry, Sky Sensei."

"It's alright, Moon. Since we are here, let's eat and you did not let your older sister introduce herself yet."

Moon scratches the back of her head. Sky Sensei turns his attention to Daisy.

"I'm Daisy. It's nice to meet you. Moon is my younger sister. She can be troublesome so please do your best to discipline her."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

Daisy kicks Moon underneath the table again. Moon yelps "ow," silently.

"It's okay, Moon can say what she wants. Moon is always shaky but she is a good student."

Wind nudges Sky Sensei to let him talk; Sky acquiesced.

"It seems like fate has decided for us to meet. I am the anbu captain of division 5, Musashi Wind. Could we have dinner next time for just the two of us? Here is a present for our fated meeting."

Wind hands Daisy a paperclip bended into an artistic object. Daisy stops his hand, "Save your tricks for the other girls you flirt with, moron. I am not interested. Perhaps you can learn discipline from your father."

Wind becomes silent for a moment and then says, "You are the first girl who are not interested in my looks."

Daisy scoffs at the statement.

The food arrives; everyone eats to satisfy himself or herself. Moon eats hungrily.

"What fate! I never thought I will meet Michelle's double. You even have eating habits like her. I would be delighted if you can be my sister in-law," Wind says to Moon.

Moon almost choked.

"I would strongly appreciate it if you leave my sister out of this," Daisy demands.

"Enough, Wind. Let's eat. I know you are hungry too. It's time for your vocal cords to rest."

Wind, Sky, Daisy and Moon did not talk, but eat for the rest of the noon.

Moon and Daisy bid farewell to Sky Sensei. They ignored Wind and walked to the Hokage Mansion together.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten: The Meeting_

As ordered, White Daisy and White Moon met the Hokage when White Moon got out of the hospital. The hokage's office is full of people. Moon's eye widened.

The great twelve was there and so is team eight.

"Moon! We've been waiting for you and know you are coming. Father was so eager to have this meeting that you are tailed during dinner."

A sweat dropped from Moon. "Is that necessary?" Moon said to Mizuru.

"Everyone is here," Naruto said.

The great twelve sat in the chairs. Team 8, Daisy and Wind were in the center.

"Why are you here?" I eyed at Wind.

"Aw, don't be mean. I am your teacher's son and the captain of my squad under Rock Lee."

"Let's get the meeting started. Moon, show us your keyblade."

Moon summoned her swords. The crowd murmured in amazement.

"Good. You can dismiss your swords now," The hokage said to Moon and turned to the crowd. "As you are all aware, the heartless has been increasing in numbers. At the same time the chuunin exam is arriving. We are here to discuss the plan to resolve the two crises. In order to defend Konoha and hold the chuunin exam at the same time, genins are assigned to work with higher rank ninjas. This is a life risking mission but the chuunin exam itself is life risking already so the plan could work both ways; the mission will be part of the chuunin exam. All of the shinobi nations participating in the chuunin exam agreed with this plan. They decided to cooperate and wipe out the heartless as part of the chuunin exam. The news of Moon as the chosen keyblade master will be announced during the chuunin exam. All the other genins participating the exam will be given orders to protect and support the keyblade's chosen one, Moon. Any disagreements or questions?"

"What about Moon? The exam is supposed to be voluntary. Now you are just forcing the chuunin exam on her. We didn't discuss this with Sky either," Sakura said.

An atmosphere of uncertainty rose among the great twelve.

"Sakura, do you have any other plans? We still have time even though it seems dim. They could train until then. The chuunin exam is a week away. We took the chuunin exam when we were their age. We would have did well if it weren't for Orochimaru."

Moon was shocked. Mizuru seemed cheerful. Yoshiko was not sure either.

"Actually, according to the fifth hokage, Shikamaru is the only person who passed back then. We were able to become chuunin a year later," Ino said.

"But this is a different scenario, Ino. If we do not seal the keyhole fast this world will be gone. We also need time to assemble an army and the chuunin exam is around the corner. The perfect time is during the chuunin exam since assembling and organizing may need a week."

Shikamaru, the brightest among them ended the unease.

Sasuke took the initiative, "No. That is a good plan. Moon had to be the one to do this. Moon will no doubt endure the most pressure but without her, this world will be lost. Moon, think about this. You get to become a chuunin after succeeding the mission. We will also do our best to support you so don't worry."

Sky's apprentices raised their hands.

"I'm lost," Mizuru said.

The Hokage scratched his head, "Sorry, I got ahead of myself. I forgot to tell the genins the details. I believe you all have other duties to attend to. Here are the final statements I will make before dismissing the meeting: Moon will be given a specific mission to seal the heart of this world. Do your best to spread posters and news about the upcoming chuunin exam heartless hunt. Defeating the heartless requires a lot of courage and skill. They must be up to it before participating in the chuunin exam. Finally, I am sure you all know the location of this world's keyhole. Right?"

"Yes we do," Lee said.

"Good. Everyone is dismissed except Daisy, Wind and Team 8," Naruto noticed that her daughter tried to follow his comrades.

Mizuru smiled clownishly at her father to cover her misinterpretation. Naruto ignored her. Mizuru found that strange because knowing her father, he would normally joke about it. Is it something that serious?

"I apologize for not filling you in," Naruto scratched his head again. "How should I explain this? This is complicated. When the great twelve and I were genin around your age, we helped the keyblade master to seal this world's keyhole. It was mass chaos back then. The fifth Hokage, Grandma Tsunade took awhile to find records that were over five hundred years ago. We did not know what these beings were until the keyblade master, Sora and his two friends, Donald and Goofy came to fill us in. They were aliens and looked eccentric but they were benign. I used to fight with Sora a lot but I later settled in good terms with him. While the world was in danger, we cooperated and brought us knowledge of different and separate worlds that share the same sky. There are beings that are born from individuals' dark side, they are called, the heartless. These beings feed off their victims' hearts to gain the heart they lost. The victims disappear after their heart is eaten. They have black bodies and yellow eyes—

"Black bodies and yellow eyes. I am sorry to interrupt, Hokage-sama but I think Yoshiko and I encountered these beings."

"When?!" Mizuru interrupted.

"During the last mission, the enemy Yoshiko and I were fighting. The enemy teleported us to a dark realm. Suddenly these beings with black bodies and yellow eyes start to rise from the ground before us. Our hearts felt tremor and haunt."

"There is no doubt. That is the characteristics of the heartless. But you did a good job. You didn't disappear and you survived."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you had experience, so I didn't have to explain too much. You can fill in the information gap for the others then. About the keyhole, each world has a keyhole that leads to the heart of each world. The heartless' goal, is to aim for the heart of the world. They feast on it. When the heart is eaten completely, the world, including it's inhabitants disappear. Their souls are as good as being eaten by the heartless."

"No!" Yoshiko screamed.

"The heavens have entrusted you with this task, Moon. You are younger than Sora and it must be harder but you must be entrusted with the keyblade for many reasons. I know you can do it. I've seen you grow up with Mizuru. You are like a second daughter other than Mizuru."

Moon became silent. This is hard for her. The fate of the whole world is depending on her!

"Uzumaki Mizuru!"

"Yes sir!"

"You must assist your comrade anyway you can. Especially Moon. You have great chakra control like your uncle and possess great chakra like me. I am counting on you."

"Yes sir," Mizuru bowed.

"Yoshiko, you as well. You your tactics as much as you can."

"Yes sir!"

"Sky, I am sure I don't need to say anything. Give Mizuru harsh training and discipline if you need to. I allow it."

"Hey! I'm more disciplined than you know!"

"Well, good luck and prepare for the exam!" He smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Demise of the White Clan

_A candle flickered in the hideout of the Azuras..._

"Can you feel it?"

"Yes, our little Moon has awakened."

"Crow, I am glad you didn't kill her last time. She will be a great asset. We can use her to open the closed keyholes and take over the universe. Infect every corner with the heartless. We will become the rulers."

Crow, the leader took the stand.

"I admit I made a mistake in the past. But we cannot afford to fail now. We failed to recruit Daisy to our side last time. That was a set back. This time our plans depend on it! Lucifer!"

"Yes."

"Last time when we tried to recruit Daisy, we didn't use the real you to control the illusion puppet. That illusion puppet lacked your aura and eyes. Daisy was not deceived. She could tell that she was under some type of technique so the person she is fighting looks like you. Though she did not know what type of technique but our plans failed. That was easily detected and was one of the causes of setback. This time. You will go in person."

"Yes Ma'am."

_Back in Konoha…_

"I'll never forget that day," Moon said to herself. She was now sitting on the roof after the meeting with her older sister at the former house.

_Moon's Memory: Time of the incident, two years ago, Moon is ten years old…_

"Hell yeah! I rock today!" Moon says to herself. She stroke with her wooden sword with good accuracy. She moved around swiftly. She just won a sparring match against Mizuru for the first time. Everyone was shocked, especially Macdonald, the school bully who made her miserable for years. Mizuru felt happy for her and said, "good job."

A year ago, Moon has always been made fun of by her peers. She has her head down often and she does not have confidence in herself until a book inspires her. She read the biography of the sixth hokage and current hokage, Naruto. From then on, she swears that she will gain the same strengths Naruto has. Moon has a hobby of going to the library every night since she read that book. Naruto's biography has inspired her so much that she decided to buy the book at a bookstore. She liked to read ever since. She also does her homework in the library. She stays in the library until she feels tired. The library closes at nine o'clock. Moon leaves at seven because she is getting hungry.

"Ahh, that was good. I finished a great novel," Moon stretched and smiled to herself.

The sky is dark. Moon turns the corner as usual to walk home. The closer she gets home, the bigger the ominous killing aura gets. The lights are all off in the White's residence.

"It is night. Isn't it too dark to turn off lights at night," Moon says.

The Whites are always lively despite evening. Moon can often hear her uncle playing with his cooking; she can hear the accidental clash of dishes when her uncle is reaching out for one. Moon's mother Lychee always talks to her aunt whenever both Moon and Daisy are not at home. Moon's two older cousins often does activities together. Sometimes she can hear them spar with each other. Last time they were playing chess. However, tonight is the birth of dead silence.

Moon feels strange so her pace quickens.

"Mom! Uncle! Auntie! Henry! Frank!" Moon calls but there are no replies.

The wind is more chilly than usual.

Moon opens the door. She usually takes off her shoes at the step before going into the house but tonight she decides not to. She turns on all the lights and sees many corpses on the floor. Some of them are Moon's relatives from the Azuras. Some of them are Whites. One of them is her auntie.

"Auntie!" Moon checks her pulse. She puts a finger near her nose &ut no &reathing is found.

"No," Moon says in disbelief. She stands up and rushes to the yard.

In the yard, she sees Henry and Frank's bodies. Many other corpses from the Azuras and the Whites are there too. Frank is dead but Henry still has a little life in him.

"Henry! Please! Tell me what's going on! Did Azura Lucifer do this?!"

"The whole family…. of…. Azuras….raid ….We fought but... this is the result. Them…bastards stole our powers…."

Moon's hatred for the Azuras rose. Tears begin to shed uncontrollably, her teeth grits together in vengeance. Azura Lucifer always starts something. Moon's mother, White Lychee always has to clean his mess. Whenever a mess arises, the Azuras always blame White Lychee for the mess Azura Lucifer created. Azura Lucifer beats White Lychee whenever he is upset or did not get what he wanted. The result is that White Lychee will not submit without a fight. She is a strong woman.

Moon goes after Azura Lucifer but Henry grips her arm.

"Moon… Run...You are…. no match for them…at your current level."

Henry spits a whole pile of blood on the ground next to him afterwards. Henry turns his head and life finally leaves him.

Moon's heart is splitting so hard that she wants to scream but no voice came. Moon realizes that she has lost her voice. Moon hits her temple and tries to speak. Her voice came back again but she is shaking uncontrollably. Besides the splitting of her heart she also feels a lump forming. She suppresses it all. She wipes off her tears. Moon prepares for battle. She pulled out her wooden sword from her back. She held her stance and infiltrated the area.

She looked for Azura Lucifer everywhere. There are corpses everywhere. She turns another corner to one of her Azura relatives' yard and finds her mother in a fight against Azura Lucifer.

Azura Lucifer gives a hand signal. The other Azuras move backwards, meaning Lucifer will deal with Lychee. Moon wants to intervene but at the same time she does not want to get in the way. Therefore, she hides in a corner to watch.

"Azura Lucifer, how could you?!"

"Lychee, my beloved bride. You are so beautiful but your personality is as annoying as ever."

"Shut up! The heavens will punish you for this," Lychee cries.

Azura Lucifer summons a sword. Moon recognizes the blade's decoration. That is her uncle's sword!

"You! You stole my brother's power!"

"So what if I did? I personally never liked the Whites."

Azura Lucifer and White Lychee crossed blades. Moon suddenly see many duplicates of her mother. Her sword is of lightning element. She is so fast that it deceives the eye. It seems like Azura Lucifer is surrounded by her mother's fast rampage.

Lucifer is full of cuts around his body. However, she often missed the vital spots as he fought. No, she is not successful in hitting the vital spots. All of his cuts are bleeding. Lychee does her final assault by charging sword right into Lucifer. Blood trickles out from Lucifer's mouth as Lychee's sword stabs through him. However, Lucifer smiles.

"What is he smiling about?" Moon says in her mind.

Suddenly Lucifer turns into a hideous monster. A mask forms to cover his face. His eyes turn yellow. He now has three horns and three eyes. Lucifer's muscles grow. Claws form instead of fingernails. Lucifer pulls Lychee's sword out of him; his wounds heal extremely fast. The stab wound is gone in an instant. Lychee stares at him in shock but recovers quickly and prepares herself for battle. Lucifer runs like an animal. Lychee holds her sword like a samurai. They run past each other. Both of their movements are in a blur, Moon cannot tell the difference. They run past each other.

"You monster…I thought—

Before Lychee can say anything she collapses on the ground and dies. Moon's eyes widened in shock. A hole through her mother's torso soon reveals itself. Blood covers all over her. Moon's expression turns to hatred.

Moon's grandma, Lucifer's mother performs a seal on Lychee.

Moon is so angry that she rushes toward her grandma, "LEAVE HER ALONE OR ELSE I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" In a flash she snuck behind Lucifer's mom and unleashed full fury of her wooden sword.

Before Moon's wooden sword can land on her, Crow cuts the wooden sword. Moon is forced to retreat a few steps.

"Tch, this is going to be useless since I can't summon my soul sword yet," she stared at her wooden sword in thought.

She threw the broken wooden sword away.

"Mass Shadow Replication!" Moon makes clones of herself. There are about a million of them. All of them held a kunai.

"When did she learn the Hokage's technique? It is jounin level! And what's with this number of clones?" one of the Azurans says.

"Crow is right. The remaining child is a threat. Daisy is developed so we cannot do anything. Moon may be undeveloped now but we don't know what will happen a few years later. We must eliminate her ASAP."

The real Moon and her clones fought as an army.

The Azuras take awhile to defeat the clones because of the enormous number. The real Moon found Azura Crow, Lucifer's mom. She threw her kunai at Crow and attacked. Crow deflected the kunai and kicked her stomach. The impact caused her to hit a wall and leave a huge crack. The clones disappear because the technique is dispelled by the impact. Two men grabbed a hold of the Moon's hair and made her face Azura Crow.

"What a coincidence!" Grandma Azura Crow says cheerfully.

Moon spat at Crow and continuously struggles to escape.

Crow is angered by this and slaps Moon. Moon glares at Crow at the corner of her eye. Moon can feel the burning pain on her face.

"We could have spared you," Crow said.

Azura Lucifer gives out a sigh.

Crow's fingers form into claws, "You've always been a nuisance. I will be thrilled to see how you writhe in pain once I take your heart out and feast on it."

Moon struggles desperately.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Lure

WHAM! Daisy kicks Crow away and knocks down the men who holds Moon hostage.

"Daisy!"

Daisy killed a few Azuras and throws three smokebombs. Next she throws two stun grenades after she puts goggles on. She distracts the Azuras. Daisy immediately pulls Moon to follow her and leaves the house.

"Should we pursue them, madam?"

"No. Daisy has her tricks. She'll probably alert the great twelve. By the time we catches up to her, we will be surrounded by them," Crow says.

_Meanwhile…_

"Sis, where are we going?"

"To Sky's house, we will be safe there."

"Mom—

"We'll talk when we get there. I'm sorry I'm late."

Sky rolls around the bed; Daisy knocks at the door.

"Who is knocking my door in the middle of the night?" Sky says irritatingly.

The banging is getting louder. Sky jumped out of bed in frustration. He is about to yell at whoever is making the noise.

"All right! That's it! I'm going to give him a lesson for my crappy mood!"

Sky descended the stairs and opens the door.

"What is—

Sky stops to see Moon's frowning face extremely red after being slapped. Daisy is on the verge of tears. Sky finally wakes up to reality and stops his annoyance.

"All the Whites are dead…Moon and I are the only survivors," Daisy stumbles into the living room, sat on a chair and dazed. "Could we stay in your place overnight? You said that you will repay your debt to the Whites."

"Yes you can. I'll contact—

Moon suddenly coughs out blood and faints.

"Moon!" Sky yells.

"Daisy, hold the doors for me. Can you do that?" Sky carries the unconscious Moon to the hospital.

He immediately placed Moon on a hospital bed.

"I'm going to contact the Hokage. Stay here," Sky said.

The doctors say that Moon's ribs are cracked. All the organs are intact except the ribs. An operation needs to be performed on her immediately. The Uzumaki family came immediately. Daisy cries for hours in the waiting hall. Hinata does her best to comfort her. The doctors come out when they are finally done with the operation.

"She'll be okay now. We had eliminated the cracks, her ribs are intact now. She passes the critical life threatening part. Now she needs to sleep for two days to recover."

"Hokage-sama, Musashi Sky, Hinata-sama, Mizuru, thank you."

"You are welcome, Daisy."

_When Moon wakes up…_

Moon wakes up from her two day sleep. Her face has a huge band-aid. "How'd I end up puking blood?" Moon says to Mizuru.

"I don't know. The doctors say someone kicked you so hard that you crashed into something. Secondly, combined with fast surge of emotion causes you to puke blood. When your sister knocked on our door, she says that all your family members are dead. She breaks down crying. That's the first time I've seen her in such a trauma."

"Yeah, they are all dead. I witnessed it. Now I remembered. I think Lucifer's mom kicked me when I attacked her. Before I even reach her, her kick was so powerful that I bounced backwards. I crashed into a wall. That is when they caught me. If sis isn't here, I would have been dead. Crow would have taken my heart out and eating my heart in front of me…"

"Gross!" Mizuru grasps her chest in a shock.

"I'm telling the truth. The Azuras are sick."

"No wonder dad cared about you so much. You're like a reflection of him. He sees you in him."

"I wish."

"No, I'm telling the truth. Your looks. Your actions. It's funny. I look like my mom and you look like my dad. We are like siblings but we have no blood connection."

Moon laughs. Mizuru secretly knows a secret that Moon does not know herself, the seal.

"You have your dad's personality though."

"Yep, that's true! And I am proud of it!"

Moon smiles.

Daisy and a doctor enter the hospital room. Daisy has signs of insomnia.

"Moon can leave the hospital as soon as she wakes up. Don't do sports or move too much for a week though and DON'T RUN," the doctor says.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, you are all set to go. Have a nice day," the doctor smiles.

"Thank you," Moon says.

"You have a nice day too," Daisy says.

As soon as the doctor leaves the room, Daisy gives Moon a black robe. "As you can see, Mizuru is already dressed in black. The funeral is held at our house. Each tombstone in each garden is for each family unit. Quickly get dressed. After the funeral, you will have a briefing with the anbus," Daisy leaves the room.

Mizuru also leaves the room.

_At the burial…_

All of White's friends went to the funeral. The Whites has always been nice but the Azuras has always started trouble in the neighborhood. The dead Azuras are not buried but piled with dead prisoners. If the Azuras are alive, the Hokage would have imprisoned them. The remaining Azuras are wanted A-rank criminals. Everyone in the funeral thought this was a tragedy. Sky Musashi gives a good prayer to the dead Whites. He has received kindness from the White's before so he chooses to give a speech. The Whites' good deeds are too much that they cannot be counted. Naruto hosts this funeral behind Sky. During the funeral he studied Moon's behaior. Moon's expression is extremely serious.

"Not a tear…I'm surprised. She mastered the emotional part as a shinobi," Naruto says in his mind.

"Mom, Uncle, Auntie, Henry, Frank and the others. Sometimes you are a pain in the ass but Sis and I will avenge your deaths. I'll work hard. I know it will be a long path. Avenging the Whites is another goal of being a great ninja aside from working hard to become Hokage," Moon slowly holds a fist in the air.

"Instead of shedding tears, did this motivate her to become stronger? I have to watch closely to make sure she does not become the next Sasuke," Naruto says in his mind.

Mizuru sees this and silently says, "do your best."

_At the briefing…._

Daisy is significantly related to the case so she will not be in charge of it. She will be a witness. Another anbu leader will be in charge of the case. Both Daisy and Moon goes under hypnosis. Moon retells what she saw and her feelings.

_The flashback ends when Mizuru arrived…_

"Yo, I need someone to train with me."

A strong wind blew them. Mizuru and Moon witnessed a man. The man smiled viciously as he passed them.

"AZURA LUCIFER!!!" Moon gave a war cry and moved in a flash.

Mizuru followed her. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: PUPPETS

"What? Wait! This might be a trap!" Mizuru yells when she runs after Moon.

"Azura Lucifer, Moon's father, Moon's torturer, and one of the criminals who eliminated the White clan," Mizuru tries to refresh her memory by thinking to herself.

Mizuru follows Moon to a large waterfall that leads to canyons, the same place Sasuke and Naruto fought a generation ago.

"Show yourself you coward!" Moon has her snowstorm keyblade ready.

"Moon, calm down. This could be a trap," Mizuru says.

"He killed my whole family! How could I calm down? Do you even know how many years he tortured my family?"

"Don't let your emotions cloud you! That is one of the rules of being a shinobi! Don't you remember?!"

Moon calmed down. Lucifer suddenly appeared behind Mizuru so Moon became tense again.

Mizuru is slow to react and thinks she is going to be killed. She is getting in their way after all. However, Azura Lucifer did not do anything to her. She just passed by to distract Moon.

"What the?" Mizuru says.

"You're finally here. Stop playing games and fight me like a man!" Moon yells.

"This is awkward. He didn't attack me. I'm in the way but he didn't attack me," Mizuru thinks. "Byakugan!" Mizuru summons her eye technique.

The Byakugan allows her to see through spaces, opponent techniques and three-sixty degrees. Mizuru sees a strange chakra cover all over her like dust. Mizuru's five senses also have the same type of chakra covered. Azura Lucifer is nowhere to be found but Moon begins to attack Mizuru.

"AZURA LUCIFER! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"What the? Hey, stop this! I am not Lucifer!" Mizuru avoid the swing and runs.

_In Moon's point of view…_

"AZURA LUCIFER! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"Heh, I know you can do better than this," Azura Lucifer says as he runs away.

Moon slashes Lucifer with her snowstorm keyblade. As expected, Lucifer is a powerful enemy that is holding back to scan her skills and then unleashing his fury. Lucifer runs to test her speed or get an advantage.

Moon makes hand seals to become invisible and sneak up on Lucifer.

_In Mizuru's point of view…_

"I do not know what is going on but we cannot defeat Azura Lucifer as we are now. We need back up."

Moon is now tailing Mizuru. Moon is invisible but since Mizuru has the Byakugan eyes, she can see Moon. "I know her speed surpasses mine despite being late to class all the time," Mizuru continues to run. She notices the dust on her skin and body, "What the? What is that chakra?"

There are many things happening at one time. Questions surge in Mizuru's mind. Mizuru is distracted and slows down. Moon catches up to Mizuru and strikes.

"Why does Moon have the same chakra around her five senses?" She carefully avoided Moon's swings. Mizuru can feel the powerful aura from the swings.

"Why did Azura Lucifer not do anything but pass by?" Mizuru attempts to block with her kunai but she fails.

Moon smacks the kunai out of Mizuru's hand. Mizuru jumps back to avoid her horizontal slash. Unexpectedly, Moon's sword unleashes a wave. The wave dissipates as the distance increase. Mizuru is far enough to not be split in half but suffers a fatal cut. Mizuru touches her bleeding waist; she feels herself getting weaker. A lot of blood is leaking from the wound. The ninetail chakra within her is calling. She begins to see doubled objects as her vision worsen.

"This is bad. I was careless. I better decide fast…That dust chakra….Moon's covered senses…and the dust all over my body…Moon and I are under some kind of technique," Mizuru jumps from ledge to ledge on a cliff face. Mizuru stands vertically by maintaining the right amount of chakra on her feet, but her focus did not leave Moon. She feels dizzy; her vision begins to blur. "That makes sense. The chakra dust covered her senses so Moon could not tell from real or illusion. My body is covered with the same chakra dust…"

"YOUR DEATH IS COMING! FEEL MY WRATH! I'LL GIVE WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY TENFOLD!" Moon shouted in fury.

The distance between Mizuru and Moon is closing in. Moon runs vertically up the cliff face.

"I am Uzumaki Mizuru! Your best friend! Wake up!" Mizuru says. Mizuru did not need to say any louder for Moon to hear because the vast place bring upon echoes. Mizuru's fatal cut also prevents her from speaking louder.

"BRING IT ON THEN!"

"Tch, that's uselsess. I did not know how but she misinterpreted my words," Mizuru says in her mind. Mizuru know that she can no longer avoid her attacks so she unleashed her sixty-four strikes on Moon. Mizuru misses the final strike so she is unable to stop Moon from using chakra. Moon falls off the cliff but Moon replicates herself in time. Moon's clone breaks Moon's fall.

"Moon, what did I just say?" Mizuru says.

"YOU MORON! YOU JUST SAID: 'LAUGHABLE, YOU'VE GOT A LONG WAY TO GO, THINK YOU CAN WIN?' BUT I AM WINNING RIGHT NOW AM I?!" Moon ran up vertically on the cliff face to reach Mizuru again.

"Lucifer must have put a technique on me so I seem like him and at the same time blocked Moon's senses so she hallucinates! In order to get support, I have to defeat Moon first," Mizuru's mind is finally decided.

"AZURA LUCIFER, PREPARE TO GO TO HELL!"

"Sorry, Moon. But it looks like I have to beat the senses out of you!" The ninetail chakra that is waiting to leak out is released. Mizuru's fatal cut heals immediately within seconds but that is what she is going to do for now. If the fight becomes worse she will summon the ninetail chakra again. She starts the three-sixty divination whirl technique.

"If I don't have the will to kill then I will die. Moon has an extreme will to kill since she thinks I am Lucifer. I can't hold back. Kill her or else I die. Moon… I'll free the both of us from this technique!" Mizuru says in her mind with extreme determination. Mizuru's eyes turn red because of the ninetails she inherited from her father. The three dashes on Mizuru's face are becoming more apparent.

A huge impact of energy explodes as they collide. A shared thought surges in Mizuru and Moon's mind, "Best friends no matter what." Moon did not know why Mizuru's voice is inside her; but she knows that if she loses to Azura Lucifer and dies she will not become hokage.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mizuru VS Moon

Moon's chakra is pouring out of her, giving her immense power. Moon swings her snowstorm keyblade against the spinning Mizuru continuously. Mizuru's Divination Whirl deflects Moon's continuous assaults. The Divination Whirl technique works like a top that can be used for both defense and offense. Mizuru is unscathed; Moon's last attack is a chakra assault. Moon's whole body is surrounded with chakra, so is her powerful snowstorm keyblade.

Moon is thrown in backwards with Mizuru's technique. She falls on the ground in a thud. Moon stands up quickly to fight in persistence despite injuries.

"Lucifer, what other techniques do you have? Show it all to me!" Moon shouts.

"I will," Lucifer replies in Moon's illusion.

The real Mizuru has not said anything. Mizuru starts her divination whirl again as Moon begins another assault. Moon jumps above Mizuru to freeze the divination whirl. Mizuru stops spinning and moves away in time to avoid the ice slash.

Moon finds the technique's weakness. Mizuru will freeze if she does not move away.

Mizuru moves in a blur. She sneaks on Moon and releases the sixty-four strikes on Moon again. This time hitting her nerve, tenketsu so she cannot use chakra. Moon stumbles backwards and breathes heavily.

Moon can no longer throw cutting waves with her sword, replicate, or summon ice. Moon never uses her invisibility technique because the technique is useless. Mizuru can easily see through the technique with her byakugan. Moon can barely stand.

"Moon, are you awake yet?"

Moon stands with her two feet with strain. Her chakra is blocked but she can use hand-to-hand combat to continue to fight.

Moon swings her swords and Mizuru attacks with her palms. Both of them did not block because they both knew neither could block neither attack. As soon as Mizuru takes the fighting seriously, the tables have turned. Moon continues to struggle. Moon is finding a hard time to land a swing but she dodges all of Mizuru's palm strikes.

Moon swings her snowstorm keyblade lands on one of Mizuru's palms. Despite the bleeding, Mizuru catches the snowstorm keyblade. Moon quickly releases her grasp on the snowstorm keyblade and jumps backward. She extends one hand and the snowstorm keyblade returns to her grasp.

"That's a formidable weapon," Mizuru scoffs.

Mizuru jumps backward and unleashes Mass Shadow Replication. Millions of clones appear; they all surround Moon. All of the clones used the three-sixty divination technique and bashes Moon. This time the tops are not stationary! The tops will not hit each other but they all pursue to hit Moon. When Moon carefully avoids one whirl, the other comes to bash her before she is ready.

"Mass Hurricane Divination," Mizuru announces her new technique. This is a technique she invented combining her father's knowledge and her mother's technique.

Moon is thrown like a pinball. Moon's final clone holds Moon's legs from behind. Moon attempts to jab behind her but fails to jab the clone. The final clone hurls Moon at the rocky cliff in a huge crash. The impact gives birth to dust clouds. The cliff collapses; Moon is buried in boulders and several meters deep within the cliff.

"Father is right, Shadow Replication is very handy in emergencies. I should use it as much as possible," Mizuru says in her mind.

Moon is injured fatally and forced to spit blood. She falls face up on the rocky surface, buried by other rocks. Moon is half conscious. All the clones disappear in smoke.

"Wake up already! I don't want to do this!" Mizuru lets out a war cry, her sharp teeth from the ninetails are showing.

Inside, Moon can feel an inner strength and her desire to fight. Her mind carries her to a new place. Everything is dark except a blue fire. The blue fire splits into two blue fires. Moon glides to it and wakes up.

Her mind and heart combines into one. She learns the ability to separate and combine her snowstorm keyblade! The blizzard blade and true keyblade combines to form the snowstorm keyblade. Now she wields two swords! The blizzard blade looks exactly the same sword from the dream. The keyblade also looks exactly the keyblade with yellow handle in her dream.

Chakra pours out of Moon. Moon shoots out of the cliff face like a rocket. Moon's speed has improved incredibly. Moon swings her two swords effectively. Mizuru has no choice but commence full force; she continues with the shadow replication technique.

"My chakra is sealed but speed is enough to get you, Lucifer!"

Mizuru is shocked that Moon is able to regain chakra. Well, her father did mention the fact that incredible determination can regain lost chakra. Mizuru uses Mass Hurricane Divination again. The clones move in their Divination Whirl. The spinning clone tops lunges at Moon.

Moon replicates more clones and freezes the tops by freezing from above. The Mizuru clones disappear in smoke after turned into ice.

The tables turn again but on Moon's side. "Shadow Replication is **my **game!" Moon yells in pride.

"Let's see about that!" Mizuru replies.

All the clones are eliminated on both sides. The real Mizuru and Moon fight. Mizuru uses the sixty-four strikes and Moon wields her blizzard blade and keyblade. Mizuru cannot penetrate through Moon's swords. Moon counters, deflects with her keyblade and splits Mizuru's left arm with her blizzard blade. The cut spreads from Mizuru's palm and extends to her shoulder. The ice from the blizzard blade freezes her after the cut. The impact hurts enough to make Mizuru shriek in pain. Moon cuts off Mizuru's right arm with her blizzard blade to prevent countermoves. Finally, Moon attempts to stab her keyblade through Mizuru's heart but the keyblade disappears.

Moon is shocked for one second but she improvises by punching Mizuru's face. Mizuru falls backward.

"Of all the times why does it have to disappear now?" Moon stares at her right hand shakily but chooses to direct her attention elsewhere.

"Those abilities are abilities of a Hyuuga. How did you know them?" Moon asks.

"I am Uzumaki Mizuru… the proud daughter of Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto… White Moon… We are best friends remember?... Have you come to your senses yet?..." Mizuru replies weakly. She hopes that her friend returns despite going to die. However, Moon hears something different.

"Such ignorance. Do you know the Azura… bloodline limit? The Azuras steal other bloodline limits and keep them for… ourselves… I mastered the Hyuuga… bloodline limit but have yet to master your uncle's swordsmanship," Azura Lucifer laughs weakly.

Moon remembers how Azura Lucifer passes behind Mizuru. "What did you do to Mizuru?!"

"I **am **Mizuru…"

Moon heard, "I **stole** her powers…"

"Give them back!" Moon lets out a war cry and the beats the crap out of Mizuru constantly.

_Meanwhile…_

A storm is developing in the sky. The storm gives birth to thunder clouds and typhoon. Within the Hokage's chest, extreme uneasiness erupts like a volcano. Naruto is somewhat distracted. Sakura keeps on reminding Naruto of his tasks, "Geez, wisen up already. You are the Hokage."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

Hinata feels the uneasiness also, so did Daisy. Daisy is away on a mission. She just witnessed the mirror breaking for no reason in her current dwelling. Hinata stared outside the window from the Hokage bedroom. The typhoon blows and the family portrait falls. The glass shatters. Hinata immediately rushes out of the house to call Naruto.

Uchiha Shiro stares at the depressing sky silently.

Musashi Sky drinks his tea and examines the Team Eight stashed portrait on the wall. He is sitting on the side of his bed.

"What is with this unease? Why am I staring at this photo?"

To Sky's horror, cracks form on the stashed portrait for no reason. The cracks are especially on Mizuru and Moon. The storm forms outside of the dorm but Sky does not care. Sky quickly puts away his tea, dresses and runs after his students.

_Mizuru is dying from the battle with Moon…_

Blood spills out of Mizuru's fatal wounds. The true keyblade is gone but a different keyblade is born. The new black keyblade replaces the true keyblade. The handle is red and the tip of the black keyblade is a heart, the same keyblade Riku has in the past when he turns toward darkness. Mizuru is her best friend and her uncle loves her the most. Before the Azuras kill their prey, they steal their powers. Moon becomes angrier.

Ninetail chakra, the red chakra surrounds Mizuru. Despite losing both arms, Mizuru still has her legs. Moon moves backwards slowly and cautiously.

Mizuru regains her arms through fast regeneration by the ninetail's powers.

Tears trickled down the three dashes from Mizuru's red eyes. Mizuru can't help but cried, "AZURA LUCIFER! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. WHATEVER YOU DID TO MY FRIEND YOU WILL PAY FOR IT LATER! MOON! I WILL END YOUR SUFFERING EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

"Bring it on!" Moon charges at Mizuru.

Mizuru's hands stop Moon's blizzard blade in the middle of a swing. Moon swings the dark keyblade but Mizuru's other hand also stops that swing. Mizuru breaks the swords. The two swords shatter in pieces; Mizuru lets Moon undergo a beating and punches Moon for her final blow. The ninetail power brings Mizuru, incredible strength, speed, defense and chakra. Moon crashes into the cliff face several meters deep.

The damage is more severe than before. Moon cannot feel her body, her head is throbbing and she feels that her life is slipping away from her.

Moon can hear a sudden inner voice that does not seem her own.

_What? Is that all?_

_Hm. You're weak._

_Let me take over for now._

Despite meters deep into the cliff face again, Mizuru can also see Moon. Mizuru stares in curiosity.

A grotesque mask forms on Moon's face. Moon's eyes turn yellow and her eyeballs around her eyes turn pitch black. Moon's legs walks on their own out of the rubble; Moon feels as if someone has taken over her body. Moon jumps out of the cliff face and lands in front of Mizuru.

"Let's start shall we?" Moon's voice is distorted, deep and vicious.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Finale of the Fight

"Let's start shall we?" Moon's voice is distorted, deep and vicious.

"Who are you? You're not Moon," Mizuru says.

"I am Moon and yet not Moon. Eclipse is my name. Finally! She does not know my existence until now. But that doesn't matter. She brought me a strong prey and that is what matters!"

Eclipses charges at Mizuru in mad rush. Mizuru dodges Eclipses powerful horizontal strike. They both tried to hurt each other but miss. They moved in flashes. Eclipse cannot land a blizzard blade and dark keyblade swing. Mizuru now brawls like a beast. Mizuru can outrun the swings but she cannot hit Eclipse with her palms, punches or kicks.

_A mile away…_

"Things have turned interesting. The infamous jinchuriki versus akuma. For the first time an akuma's powers can rival the jinchuriki," Azura Lucifer says in his mind as he overlooks the battle.

He was there in the beginning. He indeed snuck and passed behind Uzumaki Mizuru. He sprayed his special chakra powder all over Mizuru and sprayed at Moon's senses. Now he is in control, unlike in the past.

"But I can't get any closer. If I get any closer, I'll be crushed by the impact of the battle," Azura Lucifer continues to say in his mind.

_The battle rages on between Mizuru and Moon, no Eclipse…_

The both smiles at each other as they back away. The fight is going to end right now.

Eclipse combines both the dark keyblade and the blizzard blade to become dark snowstorm keyblade. The dark snowstorm keyblade takes shape after dark keyblade, the keyblade with a broken heart at the tip. Black chakra wraps around the keyblade.

Mizuru remembers her father using Rasengan to punish a bandit king. She has never tried it in a battle. She tries to master it through instruction but fails to. "No, this is not a good time. In fact, it is the worst time to use it," Mizuru says in her mind. "But I'll use this."

_Flashback…_

Hinata brings Mizuru to a rocky barren land. A huge boulder that is two floors high stands in front of them.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" Mizuru asks.

"I am going to teach you a move that will blow you away," Hinata says.

"Really! What is it?"

"Now, now. Be patient. This move will rival Uchiha Shiro. Jyukin is the technique passed down to the Hyuugas, which also involves chakra control in all parts of the body. Your uncle, Neiji, can successfully control his chakra in all parts of his body and distribute it equally in his Jyukin. Another words, perfect chakra control. This is the key. Sakura also has perfect chakra control too. Sakura can unleash marvel strength through timing and perfect control. Now back away to let me demonstrate."

Hinata releases her byakugan. She gets into her stance and concentrates all her chakra to her right palm and hits the boulder with her palm. The boulder in front of Hinata crumbles into pieces. Hinata press her palms downward to balance her chi.

"Whoa! Yeah! I'll learn it!"

However, Mizuru has not mastered this skill yet to this day.

_On the other side a mile away…_

Up ahead is a cliff. The anbus and Sky Sensei can see the red and black sparks rising from below the cliff.

"We have to hurry!" Naruto says.

"What are those red and black sparks?" an anbu says.

"I'll explain later— Sky, here. Tap this to Moon's head. I'll use mine on Mizuru," Naruto hands the sticky note with the word 'suppress' on it to Sky Sensei.

_End of Flashback, back to present…_

"I've got no choice. I'll gamble it!" Mizuru say in her mind.

Mizuru jumps from her spot. The ninetail chakra tail flies with her.

Eclipse also jumps from her spot. Huge black energy surrounds the snowstorm keyblade

"Dragon Jyukin!"

"Snowstorm Brigade!"

Mizuru's palm and the dark snowstorm keyblade meet. A huge spherical impact forms from the clash. Mizuru misses the dark snowstorm keyblade but her hand penetrates Eclipse's and Moon's torso.

Moon and Eclipse's snowstorm keyblade went through Mizuru's torso. Ice spreads from Mizuru's wound. A scene forms in both of their minds.

_Inside their minds…_

Memories flashed in both of their minds. Two struggling individuals since they were born. Moon struggles to be accepted in her playgroup; she continues to smile despite them ignoring her. Mizuru always gets into fights for having the three dashes on her face. Shiro was the pretty boy; he was popular. Shiro is often bored until he finds rivals like Mizuru and Moon. Unlike other girls, Mizuru and Moon do not have crushes on him; both of them are indifferent. The three of them become best friends and rivals.

Moon and Mizuru connect their fists in friendship. Moon and Mizuru are close friends before Shiro comes along. When bullies appear they were always fighting together. They cried, fight, ate, and excelled together.

"Mizuru, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I am glad you came back, Moon."

Both of the female ninjas released each other. Moon takes out the dark snowstorm keyblade out of Mizuru. Mizuru takes her arm out of Moon. They both collapse together.

_Back to the scene…_

Naruto comes in time to catch Mizuru's fall. Sky also comes in time to catch Moon's fall. Moon's dark snowstorm keyblade disappears. The direction the tip of the keyblade points at lead him to Azura Lucifer's location.

Sky glares at him. He is a mile away. He is only about the size of a bug in Sky's distant vision. Naruto notices and glares at Azura Lucifer too.

Sky stares at the ground where the keyblade last occupied then to Moon's face. Sky notices the strange hideous mask on his student's face. The mask cracks and falls off Moon's face. Sky picks up the mask and hands it to an anbu.

"Keep it. This is very important."

"Sure, Senpai."

Sky checks Moon's pulse, the pulse is extremely weak. Sky quickly carries the blood covered Moon in his arms. Sky glances at Moon's face for a moment. Moon looks exactly like Sally, his deceased daughter. A part of him does not wish to see this again.

Naruto rushes ahead of everyone followed by Musashi Sky.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Huge Azuran Conspiracy

Chapter 16: The Conspiracy of the Azurans

Moon rolls on her bed uncomfortably. Wild visions pass her mind. She dreams about murdering her best friend. Instead of killing Azura Lucifer in the last battle, she is killing Uzumaki Mizuru. Moon sees herself sinking and being engulfed in darkness. She stares at her bloody hands. The blood is mixed with her bleeding and Mizuru's blood. Moon then hears her voice but in a wicked and distorted way.

"Who are you?! Come out you coward! I know you're the one who hurt Mizuru!"

"I'm you. No duh!"

A girl who is wearing identical clothes, carrying a different shape of keyblade but same color and wears a hideous mask appears in the dark.

Moon summons her snowstorm keyblade and charges at the mysterious girl.

The girl takes off her mask. The girl looks exactly like Moon but with yellow eyes and black eyeballs.

"What the?!" Moon drops her snowstorm keyblade. She backs up in disbelief and fear, "Why are you me?!"

"You're still denying it?"

"E—c--clipse, is your name. Am I right?"

"No, your majesty. Moon is my real name but I want to call myself Eclipse. There are many dimensions in the mind. There are many parts of selves in the mind. I am sure you heard of the phase, 'there's always a part of everyone inside you.' Well, I am a part of you and also you."

Suddenly Moon hears echoes in the shadows.

"You killed your friend."

"Shouldn't you feel guilty?"

"Why are you even the keyblade's chosen one?

"Mizuru or Daisy are more fitting."

"Hand over the keyblade…"

"No! No! Stop! STOP IT!"

"When the ruler is weak, the kingdom is bound to fall!"

_Don't be afraid…_

"What? You again? Ahhh!" Eclipse is washed away. The voices disappeared.

_Such powers… How unfortunate… You carry four legacies. But I still chose you…_

"Can you tell me who you are?"

_I am the keyblade itself. I choose my masters. _

A keyblade with red handle and a broken heart at the tip shows up on the other side.

_That is my eternal enemy, dark keyblade. The last wielder was able to overcome it. He gave birth to a new keyblade and his new keyblade replaced the dark keyblade forever. You can overcome it too. You have me. Where there's light, there's always darkness. Where there's darkness, there's always a speck of light that gives birth to more light. We can't deny each other's existence but the light always overcomes the dark. Remember, there's always a door to the light…_

Moon wakes up in shock in the hospital room. She jerks as she sits up on her bed and stares at her hands.

_Meanwhile in Mizuru's mind…_

Mizuru walks in a flooded building. She continues to walk and instinct tells her to turn left. She enters the entrance at the left and approaches a huge cage. The huge gate has a seal on it. A beast opens it's eyes behind the cage.

"Yo!"

"So, you're the famous ninetails."

"Yep! That's me! Hey, that was some good pawning. Let's work together next time!"

"You can't trick me. During the last generaton, the ninetails tried to take over."

"Come on. It's not going to happen now. Come on. Set me free."

"No."

"SET ME FREE DAMN IT!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS! NEXT TIME YOU THREATEN OR CONVINCE ME, I WILL BEAT YOU INTO A PULP!" Mizuru points at the ninetails.

Mizuru wakes up, feeling crappy.

_In the Hokage office…_

"We have received reports. A powder made by Azura Lucifer covered the whole battlefield. The powder is the same exact power as the powder on Mizuru and Moon. The powder is a special powder made by chakra to make victims hallucinate. How the victims hallucinate depends on how Azura Lucifer wanted the victims to hallucinate."

Naruto drinks tea to calm himself down.

"The chakra powder covered Mizuru's whole body and clogged Moon's five senses. Mizuru and Moon has been fighting each other to the death because of the confusion."

Naruto clasp his hands together to support his chin in deep thought. Sasuke recognizes the fact that the relationship between Moon and Mizuru are similar to Naruto and him in the past.

"The traces of Azura Lucifer's chakra are only two spots. One is on the ground amidst the battlefield and one a mile away. At the spot a mile away, there is a clear view of the battlefield. Evidence shows that he is overlooking the battle."

"What's his plan?" Sakura asks.

"We don't know ma'am."

"Apparently, Azura Lucifer lured White Moon to the barren field. Uzumaki Mizuru follows Moon to the arena. Sprinkles powder on Uzumaki Mizuru and clogs Moon's senses…." A horrifying thought passes Sasuke. White Moon is incredibly similar. "My brother, Uchiha Itachi spared me because he said that I can also summon Mangekyo Sharingan. Is Azura Lucifer looking for some type of power?"

"The Azuran curse with the power of the keyblade; a better prize than Daisy. Since they failed to capture Daisy, now it's her turn," Shikamaru answers.

"The Blade Children will be more than willing to recruit her. They are kin after all," Naruto crosses his arms behind his head. "The Blade Children can take care of Moon."

_An hour later..._

Shiro accompanies Yoshiko to visit both Mizuru and Moon. They have fruits and flowers to bless them to get well soon. However, there are more anbu roaming the hallways than usual. They especially hang around Moon's room.

"This is odd," Shiro whispers to Yoshiko.

Yoshiko blushes since she is part of the Shiro fan club. Shiro ignores it and continues to walk toward Moon's room.

"Moon, can we come in?" Shiro knocks the door.

Shiro can tell all the anbu around the area are eyeing him and Yoshiko as he knocks the door.

"Come in."

Shiro and Yoshiko enter the room. They close the room behind them.

"What's with the numbers of anbu guarding you?" Shiro puts down his fruit basket.

"They're guarding me?"

"Yeah, they are. I wonder what happened." Yoshiko says sarcastically.

Moon tells them what happened.

Yoshiko punches Moon's face.

Moon stays silent as she gazes away from the impact of Yoshiko's punch. Two anbu enters the hospital room in concern.

"You are not allowed to injure patients in the hospital. Please leave," one of them says to Yoshiko.

Before Yoshiko leaves the room, Moon says, "I know I cannot do anything to repair what I done or undo it, but tell Mizuru that I am sorry."

Shiro watches Yoshiko exit the room. The anbu leaves the room. Shiro sits on the bed and looks at Moon. Moon stares quietly at her blanket.

Yoshiko sneaks into Mizuru's hospital room. Musashi Sky oversees everything but remains quiet.

"I would have done the same thing Yoshiko did but I am not in the position to. I am not your teammate and a guy is not supposed to hit a girl. However, this isn't entirely your fault. Azura Lucifer controlled you."

Moon remains silent.

"Sorry, but I must say this even I know it is the inappropriate time. Mizuru should be able to stop you but your strength currently rivals her strength. You improved faster than usual. I will like to challenge to a duel in the future."

Moon still remains silent as Shiro expected.

"I brought your favorite book," Shiro lays down the book and stops midway.

"I'll be okay. I know I cannot change the past but I plan to make things better for the future."

"I enjoyed seeing you and Mizuru's courage. I wish I was there to stop you guys."

Moon smiles.

Shiro exhales, "I have a mission soon. I need to use the rest of my time to go visit Mizuru. I'll tell Mizuru you are sorry. Don't worry and forget about Yoshiko. Got to go. See you later." Shiro gets up from the bed and leaves.

After Yoshiko and Shiro leaves the hospital Musashi Sky enters Moon's room through the window.

"What is it, Sensei? Go on with your criticism and punishment." Moon says quietly.

"Can you stand?"

Moon stares at Musashi Sky. Musashi Sky extends a friendly hand.

Moon decides to follows his command. Moon struggles to be on her feet but he helps her. At the same time Musashi Sky slowly pulls Moon into a hug so he does not scare her. Moon is surprised that the usual rough as a rock teacher will hug her but she is happy. Moon's facial expression remains passive to hide her emotions.

"I just want to let you know; I loved you as my child despite no blood relation."

Musashi Sky ruffles Moon's hair and exits out of the window.

Moon looks outside the window until the shape of his figure is gone in the distance.

"Me too. I wish you were my father."

_The next day…_

Musashi Sky and Mizuru's parents visit Mizuru. They are accompanied by two anbu members.

"Mom, Dad, Sky Sensei, what are the anbu doing here?"

"Relax, Mizuru. We want to know what happened. They are here to gather information."

Mizuru tells them everything about Lucifer, Moon and the battle.

"This is an accident! Moon's mind is under Lucifer's control. Please don't treat her like a prisoner. I heard from Shiro that you have several anbus guarding Moon."

"We know, Mizuru. We will not discriminate her. The children of the Whites and Azuras are no different than us. We have the ninetails sealed inside us. Moon has the demonic self. We are doing this to protect her. Soon she will learn to defeat her dark side. Don't worry."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Moon VS Eclipse

Chapter 17: Training Before The Chuunin Exam

"Where are we going?" Moon asks Daisy.

"You've had enough fun for a week after you healed. Time to get down to business. I am under the order of the Great Twelve and under my own will to take you to the Blade Children. I heard they are also excited to see you."

"Hey, What's going on? Why am I seeing the Blade Children? Who are they anyway?"

"The mask. You have a demon inside you don't you?"

Moon stops in her tracks. She shrivels up and submerges herself like a turtle. She hugs her knees to her chest. "I've hurt Mizuru. I stabbed through her heart."

Daisy takes a deep breath. She lowers herself to Moon's sitting height, "Look, I've been though this before like you. There is a demon inside me but I am glad I found the Blade Children. No, the Blade Children recruited me. They immediately took me in and taught me how to defeat my inner darkness. I am sure you can do it too. You're my sister."

Moon snaps out of it, struggles as she stands up and changes the topic.

"I don't get it. How did I end up being the keyblade master in the first place?"

"Aren't you proud that you became the keyblade master?"

"Yes, but why me? You or Mizuru seems more a likely candidate."

Daisy stops in her tracks, "Listen, Moon. The keyblade must have chosen you for certain reasons. Mizuru and I are stronger than you but everyone has his or her strengths. Everyone is special. The keyblade must be looking a certain quality. You must have it that's why it chooses you."

Moon stares in empty space.

"Come on, we got to get to our destination."

_They arrived in the destination._

Daisy fills Moon with valuable information, before going entering:

"Here's a brief history to fill you in. In ancient times there are two individuals. One individual from the Azuras and the other individual from the Whites; they are not our parents, no. They are another couple. They fell in love. Both the White clan and Azura clan rejected them but they still continued with their affair. Both of them eloped. They have children and descendents after that. The descendents call themselves, "The Blade Children." The members carry both bloodlines. They teach each other to overcome their demonic selves. They secretly developed a branch under the permission of the Hokage when they resided in Konoha. During times of danger, they support the Konoha with full force. These descendents respected Naruto and the Great Twelve."

"Strange to find lovers from both sides but I'm glad they're there."

"Well, we're here."

"The area looks like an isolated garage or warehouse."

The graffiti filled the walls. Daisy forms hand signs and a hole forms on the metal door.

"I'll go after you so I can seal my technique."

Moon enters through the gap and Daisy follows her, closing the gap. Everyone is hidden in shadows. Moon can only see outlines and a limited profile.

"Welcome, White Moon."

A grown man shows himself in front of Moon. He seems to be around 40 years old. The stranger's aura is remarkably similar to her fatherly teacher, Musashi Sky's aura. Moon blushes.

"Moon, this is our distant relative, Silverstone Marx."

"Just call me Silver."

Silver extends his hand and Moon shakes it.

"This is a form of greeting before the anti-demonic therapy session. This may be your last greeting."

Silver withdraws his hand. Moon becomes shocked when she hears this.

"Hey! What do you mean!" Moon yells at Silver but Silver ignores her.

"You have four hours. If your battle with your inner darkness passes four hours, the inner demon will automatically take over. That's how it is. We will have to kill you when the demon inside you takes over."

The people in shadows made hand signs. Moon can hear barriers forming around the building. Moon takes out dual soul swords, the blizzard blade and keyblade.

"I'll battle her—

Daisy is ready to pull her soul sword out but Silver stops her.

Silver's sword falls on her like a guillotine but Moon manages to move out of the position in time. She feels her body shaking and having cold sweat. Moon can feel his powerful aura.

Silver's sword is gray and has a unique emblem in the center. The edge of the sword has three angles but they all are adjacent and point in the same direction.

"How is this going to help me defeat my inner self?"

Silver moves behind Moon in a flash. Moon blocks his swing. Moon sees his eyes and feels the incredibly murderous intent.

"Fine," Moon replies in thought.

Moon takes the fight seriously. Moon uses Shadow Replication and Invisibility together. Moon's army danced in shadows. Silver is a formidable opponent who manages to defeat the invisible clones.

_Meanwhile…_

"Dad, where's Moon?"

Naruto and Mizuru continue to walk to the training area.

"She's off to train before the upcoming exam. Hinata! We're here!"

Naruto waives to his wife and then turns to Mizuru, "I have a present for you but you must show your progress to mom first."

Mizuru walks toward Hinata.

"Hey mom. I mastered the Dragon Jyukin," Mizuru says cheerfully.

Mizuru breaks the three logs and finally punches the ground. The ground cracks and the crack spreads about twenty meters.

"We're going to alternate practicing a new technique and sparring match. You are indeed ready for Rasengan," Naruto says.

Mizuru smiles in joy, "Alright!"

_Outside of Konoha in the wild…_

"This is boring! Aw man…" Yoshiko collapses on the grass below her in frustration.

"Everyone has some kind of advanced bloodline and tough training through tutors except me! I'm so out of the picture."

Without effort Yoshiko throws a kunai in the air and it lands straight on top of the monster trying to sneak up on her.

Another monster tries to ambush her but Yoshiko beats it out of frustration. She still kicks it in frustration after the monster is dead.

"Tch. These monsters are too easy for Mizuru or—

Many kunai and shuriken flies at her. However she manages to deflect them all with her kunai crazy technique. A chain erupts out of the ground. Yoshiko dodges the chain but too late. The other chains disable her arms and legs. Yoshiko falls and is tied to the ground. Yoshiko desperately tries to struggle to get out but lets go out of hopelessness.

"Crap…"

"No need to feel depressed. I can advance your skills further," Tenten shows herself.

"Tenten of the great twelve?"

_In the Uchiha backyard…_

"Shiro, it is time I taught you this technique."

Uchiha Sasuke performs the usual hand seal ritual but extends his right arm on his final sequence. A huge blue electric energy erupts from his hand; Sasuke summons Chidori.

Shiro's eyes widen in surprise and curiousity.

All the other genins are preparing themselves for the Chuunin Exam.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Moon VS Eclipse

Chapter 18: The Arrival

"I wonder when will we find the final keyblade master," Roxas says.

The party reaches the gate to Konoha. They enter the village. The two guards stare at the aliens awkwardly.

"What are you staring at?!" Daz yells.

"Contact the hokage! We have strange invaders."

"What?" The party protested.

The party are tied with ropes and held as future prisoners until Sakura passes by.

"Your Majesty? Sora? Donald? Goofy? Robin?" Sakura calls delightedly.

The party pauses to look at her questioningly. Sakura commands the guards to release them. They held their meeting at the Hokage Mansion.

_In the Hokage Mansion…_

"I see. The worlds are in danger once again. The next generation is chosen to defend the world from the heartless once again."

"How do you know our fathers? And, no planet ever mentioned Ayumi's mom's name. How do you know her? How do you know we are the next generation?" Roxas asks.

"The Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand once cooperated with the keyblade masters to defend this world a generation ago. One of our ninjas, Robin fell in love with one of the keyblade masters and left with him. It's meddling but she breaks the rule anyway. Because of our policy we have to have her exiled."

"Mom is originally from this world? Then this is also my home," a sense of admiration rose from Ayumi.

"As for how I know you are the next generation, you look exactly like your fathers when they're your age. Our current hokage's age and my age are around the same age as your parents. We have children of our own."

"I'm glad. That saves a lot of explanation," Ayumi says.

Sakura laughs, "you're a split image of Robin but you have Riku's persona."

The party laughs.

"Joking time is over. I can tell you are lacking one keyblade master. You've come to the right place. She is currently under going training but I recommend not to disturb her right now. She will come out to welcome you but not now. The hokage is currently training with her daughter who is going to be accompanying the keyblade master in her future endeavors. Feel free to enjoy Konoha village and I will assign a ninja to be your tour guide. Sky, you can come out now. Why don't you take on the job since you're here?"

The party looked around. They are oblivious of Sky's presence.

Musashi Sky falls through the ceiling and lands in the Hokage office. He stares at Sakura awkwardly. The others stare at Musashi Sky in shock.

"Why do I have to have more students?"

"Sam is royalty so I expect courteous treatment to him and his friends."

"Yes, ma'am," Sky finally takes this seriously after hearing royalty.

_After they leave the Hokage Mansion to tour the town…_

The party yelps in surprise and delight as they tour the Konoha Village.

"Oooh, yummmmy." Daz dribbles over the chicken teriyaki and sushi.

"This is awesome place for skateboarding." Max says.

Sam is always silent with the smile in wonder.

"How did you do that? You just went through the ceiling and landed perfectly in the office," Roxas asks Sky.

"It takes years of ninja training starting from adolescence."

"No wonder my mom used to brag about her home world being elite!" Ayumi says.

"I never expected the keyblade masters to be this young. I thought the rest of the keyblade masters would be wiser and older than Moon. I guess not. Pretty ironic…How are Moon and these two have been chosen by the keyblade?" Sky observes them.

The party is observing the busy market and happy faces.

"Before you eat, I think you must visit this place first."

The party stops their goof.

_Few minutes later…_

"This is the training area," Sky says.

Sky disappears in a flash and attacks Sam. He then forms hand seals to form five clones of himself.

Sam easily dodges his attack and smiles.

"What are you doing!" Max yells.

"I would like a sparring match. Everyone, please don't interfere," Sam says.

"I had been expecting a spoiled brat from you but you're the wisest of all the kids I met."

"I am much obliged. I am after all, the prince of Disney. I need to be wise in order to succeed my father's throne. I plan to keep the peace our forefathers have struggled to keep."

Sam shot balls of energy out of his keyblade. Sometimes he scatters the sphere of energy by one swing. Several swings increase the amount of energy spheres.

Sky dodges them all. Sam appears behind Sky. Sky uses the replacement technique. Sky uses hand-to-hand combat and Sam deals with Sky equally.


End file.
